Revenge
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: Isabelle Petrova has spent the last five hundred years hunting down her sister to make her pay for the deaths of their family. But now that she's had her revenge is it time to settle down? Isabelle is uncertain what will happen now Elijah, the only friend she's had all her immortal life, has his family back. Could his brother, Kol, be the one to convince her to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter One

Isabelle stepped up to front door of the old abandoned house and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment listening, inside she could hear Rose and Trevor arguing about going through with this and the sound of one steady heartbeat. So Rosemarie was keeping a human here. Isabelle knocked on the door three times and straightened her leather jacket before opening the door, stepping inside her heels clicking on the wood floor. Rosemarie descended the stairs in front her, she froze when she caught sight of the other vampire.

"Isabelle?" she asked.

"In the flesh," Isabelle answered with a smirk, her British accent seeping through prominently. "People are calling me Bella these days."

"I was expecting Elijah," she stated.

"Rosemarie, did you really think Elijah would just wonder in here all exposed. He sent me to see what you wanted. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Of, course. In here," she told Isabelle gesturing to her left. "I apologize about the house."

"What's a little dirt?" Isabelle asked smirking. "I completely understand." Flinging the door shut behind her Isabelle walked into the room she gestured too. "So, what gave you the courage to call Elijah?"

"I wanted my freedom, I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet... What was his name?" Isabelle asked turning to face her, tilting my head to the side.

"Trevor."

"Ah, yes. I can pardon you both if I see fit."

"Katerina Petrova." Isabelle flinched at her sister name, her expression hardening.

"I'm listening."

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864," Rosemarie stated.

She sat down crossing her legs still not smiling. "Continue."

"She survived."

"Where is my darling sister?" Isabelle questioned, venom filling every word.

"You don't seem surprised by this."

"When you called and invited Elijah into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls we summarized it had everything to do with Katerina. Why do you think he sent me?" The corners of her mouth turned up into a smirk. "Do you have her in your possession?" Isabelle asked.

"You're still close to Elijah then?"

"Do not answer one question with another, Rosemarie."

"No, I don't," she told her. Isabelle's smirk slipped and she frowned at Rose unhappy. "I have something better." She raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "I have a Doppelgänger."

"That's not possible," Isabelle said shaking her head. "The family line ended with Katerina's child. Our father saw to that."

"That's wrong," Rosemarie answered, a smug smile on her face.

"Well, show her to me."

"Isabelle, you and Elijah are people of honor, you can be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that you will be pardoned," she swore.

"Follow me."

Isabelle stood, following Rosemarie through a doorway to their left and down a corridor. Rose led her through another door at the end and Isabelle was stood at the top of a staircase that split two ways. She looked down curious, her eyes flickered over Trevor and landed on the human in the room. If she hadn't been able to hear her heart beat she would have been certain it was Katerina. Isabelle froze staring, her thoughts and emotions kept hidden behind the calm mask she had perfected over the years.

She blurred so she was in front of Elena, who stepped back gasping. Isabelle wordlessly stepped past her walking a round a table that was in the centre of the room and sitting down on the sofa behind it. She took her cell phone from her jacket pocket and called him.

Isabelle knew Rosemarie and Trevor would be able to hear the entire conversation. "Yes?" Elijah answered.

"I'm with Rosemarie, she came through Elijah."

"How?" he asked.

"She's found a Doppelgänger, it would appear Katerina's child lived, her line continued. You should come," Isabelle told him. The line disconnected and Trevor winced knowing he was coming.

"Wait," the Doppelgänger spoke turning to face her vampire ancestor. "You're not Elijah?"

Isabelle chuckled at her and shook her head. "No, my name is Isabelle Petrova."

"Petrova? You're related to Katherine?"

"Evidently," she said sarcastically. "My baby sister went to a lot of trouble to make the world think she was dead and I'm by far the least scary thing looking for her."

Knocking echoed through the house cutting off the conversation. Trevor whimpered but didn't move. Isabelle gestured for Rosemarie to go get Elijah while she kept an eye on the Doppelgänger. Just moments later Elijah appeared at the top of the stairs looking at Elena with wonder. Quicker than Elena could process he was in front of her, she jumped but he was undeterred. He leaned forward and sniffed her neck, the girl was trembling with fear and Isabelle smirked. Elijah smiled at me briefly before leaning back.

"She's human," he said in wonder. "Hello, there." He looked down at the girl and she trembled looking up at him not speaking. "We have a long journey ahead of us we should be leaving. Isabelle?"

Isabelle stood smiling and stepped up to Elijah side. Elena stepped away from Isabelle and Elijah looking at Trevor and Rosemarie. "Please don't let them take me." Isabelle looked up at Elijah questioning and he nodded.

"Isabelle has one last piece of business to attend, and then we can go," Elijah told the girl, Isabelle smiled stepping past her.

She walked towards Trevor silently. "I have waited so long for this day, I am truly sorry for helping Katerina and betraying you all."

"Your apology is not necessary," Isabelle told him.

"Yes, yes it is." she walked behind him as he spoke. "I was your husband and I let Katerina suck me in." He looked up at Elijah then. "You trusted me with her and I failed you, I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are the guilty one," Isabelle agreed. "Rosemarie here she was loyal to you, that I honour. Where was your loyalty? To me, your wife. To the family that you pledged to serve?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted," Isabelle said, turning to walk away. Elijah appeared in front of Trevor, twisting his head straight off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

Rosemarie screamed and the human put her hand over her mouth retching. "You..." Rosemarie hissed looking at me.

"Don't," Isabelle told her sounding bored. Elijah walked to my side smirking. "You're free Rose."

"He was your husband," she begged.

"Was, over 500 hundred years ago, before he made the mistake every other man Katerina sets her sights on makes."

Rose sobbed and Elijah turned to the human. "Come," he requested.

"What about the moonstone?" She asked her voice trembling and Isabelle's head snapped round to meet Elijah's gaze.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Isabelle asked.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?" She asked.

"I can help you get it," Elena said. Isabelle tilted my head to the side looking at her intently. Elena was the spitting image of Katerina, obviously, but she didn't seem to have the same self regard Katerina did, the fact that she was telling the truth was clear in her eyes.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way," Elena stated. So maybe she was a little but like Katerina, she was manipulative, Isabelle sighed raising an eyebrow and crossed her arms. _Silly girl._

"Are you negotiating with me?" Isabelle looked over at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," she insisted. Isabelle looked back the girl and attempted to compel her. Isabelle pursed her lips, frowning when it didn't work.

"What is this vervain doing round your neck?" she asked ripping her necklace off and casting it aside, seriously pissed off now. She gasped in shock when Isabelle grabbed a fist full of her hair and held her still, forcing Elena to look at her. "Tell me where the moonstone is." Isabelle's compulsion worked this time.

"In the tomb under the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." Isabelle released her and horror filled her expression as she realized what had happened.

"Interesting," Elijah breathed, smirking. The sound of glass smashing above got our attention.

"What was that?" Isabelle hissed at Rose.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked her.

"I don't know," she repeated more forcefully. Isabelle looked at Elijah and he nodded. She grabbed the Doppelgängers arm and pulled her along with them. Elijah ascended the steps first and Elena stumbled along beside Isabelle.

"Move," she hissed at Elena pushing her forward forcefully. They reached the main door and Isabelle turned to face Elijah and Rose. Before she could speak a vampire ran behind her, Isabelle turned but she couldn't make out who it was. Releasing the Doppleganger, Isabelle moved gracefully to Elijah side. The vampire blurred passed the top of the stairs and they all turned that way.

"Rose?" Elijah asked again.

"I don't know who it is."

The vampire ran between them and Elijah instinctively moved in front of Isabelle. "Up here," a voice said and Elijah moved for the stairs but Isabelle caught his arm and shook her head. "Down here."

A stake was driven into Isabelle's shoulder from behind and she bit back a cry of pain. Elijah huffed and pulled it out. "You okay?" he whispered and Isabelle nodded. "Excuse me, to whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat us. You can't." Isabelle chuckled lightly at him and he grinned back.

"Did you hear that?" Isabelle asked rhetorically, just as loud, Elijah stepped towards the coat stand in the corner pulling the hooks off as she spoke. "You can't beat us! We want the girl."

"On the count of three, or heads will roll," he finished for her. He snapped the last hook off before turning to Isabelle. _"Hide, please."_ He mouthed the words silently at her and Isabelle blurred away doing as he asked. "Do we understand each other?" Bella hid in an alcove in the room where Elijah had killed Trevor.

"Wait!" Isabelle heard the human say. "I'll come with you. Please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

Isabelle heard Elijah move at vampire speed up the stairs and the human gasped. "What game are you playing with me?" he asked her.

Still listening intently, she could hear a clicking noise followed by a small bang. Elijah grunted in pain but Isabelle forced myself to stay where she was like he had asked. Elijah snarled, and then gun shots began going off. _Guns? Really?_ She shook her head, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. There was some thumping noises then and Isabelle deduced it was someone falling down the steps, going by how loud it was possibly two people.

Elijah grunted, then gasped and Isabelle could hear as his skin decimated. They had staked him. She held her breath listening very carefully. "What did you do?" Rose screeched.

"Who are you?" Isabelle heard a male voice asked. The sound of Rose leaving at vampire speed echoed through the ceiling.

Isabelle listened to the reunion between the human and the two vampires. They left shortly after and she waited until she was certain they were gone. When she found Elijah he was staked to the front door. Isabelle pulled the stake out and waited.

"Finally," she breathed when Elijah's colour came back. Isabelle held out her hand for him and he smiled taking it pulling himself up.

Isabelle had reluctantly left Elijah's side this morning to check up on the information that the Doppelgänger had given them. She was just approaching the tomb but someone had beaten her to it. Caroline walked up the stairs and Isabelle blurred out grabbing her throat before she could react.  
"Well, what do we have here? A baby vamp?" Bella took a deep breath. "You almost still smell human, you can't be more than six months old." She released her neck, gripping a her hair and pushed her ahead back towards the stairs. As they reached the bottom Isabelle could hear voices.

"I also brought you this," she heard Elena say speak. "It's your family history-"

"Does it mention me?" Isabelle asked. Elena turned shocked and Katerina's eyes fell on her sister.

"Caroline," Elena gasped.

Isabelle released Caroline who was instantly beside Elena. "Isabelle," Katerina said her name through clenched teeth.

"Hello, baby sis," Isabelle greeted with smirk. "Miss me?"

"You're Katherine's sister?" Caroline asked.

"That's me," Isabelle smirked, walking over to the bag the girl had brought. "I still don't know your name." She hinted looking in the bag and getting what I wanted.

"Elena. My name's Elena."

Isabelle smiled politely, pulling the blood out. Katerina slammed into the invisible barrier in attempt to get to it. "Katerina, you don't look so good," Isabelle smiled maliciously. "I wonder how long before your body shuts down? Can't imagine it will be pleasant." She took the lid off and swallow a few mouthfuls. "Human blood too. You tap a vein, Elena?" Isabelle smirked at her horrified expression. She stepped so she was just out of Katerinas reach. "You want some?" She glared at me knowing Isabelle wouldn't give it her. Isabelle tipped the blood on the floor just outside the tomb and Katerina's face changed. "Oops, all gone." She threw the bottle behind her and Katherine let out a snarl.

"Why are you here?" She asked her older sister.

"Katerina, its taken me over 500 years to find you. Surely you knew I'd stop for a visit when I did?"

"All this because she stole your husband?" Elena asked, Isabelle turned to look at her and shook my head. "So why, then?"

"Because she's the reason our family is dead."

* * *

**A/N: Edited and re-posted on 18/08/2014. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Elena glanced at Katherine stunned and Caroline scowled. Isabella shot her sister one last glare before turning back to Elena. "The vampires who rescued you yesterday, who are they?"

Elena opened her mouth to answer but Caroline placed her hand on her friends shoulder shaking her head. Elena and Caroline had a stare down for a moment before Elena shook her off and answered.

There was something about Isabella that made Elena feel that she could be trusted. Elena told her about Stefan and Damon. She even offered to take her to the Boarding House. Isabelle sat in the backseat ignoring Caroline repeatedly telling Elena that this was a bad idea and that Stefan would not like it. Isabelle wanted to ask why Caroline was such a expert on her best friends boyfriend. When they pulled up Isabelle was out of the car and in the boarding house before either of the girls could move. Isabelle leaned against a wall near the exit and smirk. Rose was sat facing away from her on the couch with one vampire beside her, the other brother was facing the fireplace with his arm resting on the mantel. "Where was my invite?" Bella asked.

Rose stood spinning round and the vampire by the fireplace came at her. Isabelle leaned down, grabbing the small stake from her boot. She held it in front of her and he ran straight into it. Isabelle watched him sink to his knees and she stepped over him settling into a chair beside Rose. Caroline and Elena appeared at that moment. "So introductions? Rosemarie?"

Damon pulled the stake out and stood turning, walking back over to the fireplace. Elena and Caroline remained in the doorway. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she gestured to them.

"And you are?" Damon asked.

"Isabelle Petrova."

"Petrova?" Stefan asked. "As in..."

"Katerina, yes. My little sister."

"She never mentioned you," Damon accused.

"Of course she didn't, I was one of the people she was running from back in 1864. Now, I promised Barbie I'd tell you the whole story but I want something in return."

"And what would that be?" Damon questioned.

"You're promise you'll help me make Katerina pay for what she has done."

"And why would we do that?" Damon demanded.

"Because you need us as much as we need you," Isabelle stated.

"We?" Stefan asked

"Elijah and I."

Damon smirked smugly at her. "Sorry to be the one to break it to you sweetheart, but your boyfriend is out of action."

"Because you staked him? Hardly, Elijah is an original. He's not dead." No need to correct him on the boyfriend comment, if he wanted to make half baked assumptions that was his choice.

"You're lying!" Damon hissed.

"She's not, I assure you," came Elijah's voice from behind him. Isabelle smirked at the brothers shocked expressions.

"How...?" Stefan trailed off.

Elijah ignored him as he moved to stand beside Isabella. He swooped down brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Hello, darling," he greeted, a mischievous gleam in his eye. He must have heard Damon's statement. Isabelle let out a loud laugh and Elijah sat on the arm of the chair.

"He means no harm, I promise. We came to offer you a deal."

"And why would we take a deal from you."

Isabelle rolled my eyes already bored with the older Salvatore. "Because we want Klaus dead just as much as you do."

"I don't understand you want Klaus dead but you killed Trevor for betraying him and you want Katherine to pay too," Elena spoke up.

"We each have our own reasons for wanting Katerina dead," Elijah answered.

"After my sister bore her illegitimate child my father took the baby away. He told us he had killed the child but it would appear that was a lie," Isabelle said eyeing Elena. "Katerina and I were sent to England. My father arranged a marriage for me so I could keep an eye on my sister. I married Trevor just days after we arrived. I had hoped what happened in Bulgaria would curb my sisters flirtatious behaviour but it only served to make her more reckless. We had been there little more than a month before Trevor introduced us to Lord Niklaus Mikealson and his brother, Elijah," Isabelle recounted the last months of her human life. The silence in the room was deafening at this revelation.

"Yes, Klaus is my brother," Elijah stated.

Elena was the one to speak. "We heard that, I'm just processing."

Elijah smirked. "I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term your looking for is OMG."

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?" Stefan asked.

"Our whole family was, our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family and from us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother?" Damon questioned. "And you want him dead?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "In case you hadn't already gathered it is nearly impossible to kill an original. Sun doesn't harm us, fire won't work, neither will werewolf bites which are fatal to normal vampires only the wood from one tree can be used against us. My family made sure that tree burned."

"But witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth, so they collected some ash from the tree when it burned. They also made some very special silver blades that the ash will stick to. Dip the blade in the ash and drive into the heart of Original and they are more of less dead but it has to stay there," Isabelle explained. "Every creature has to have a weakness to maintain the balance."

"That doesn't make sense," Elena stated. "If Originals are immune to the Sun then why is does Klaus what to break the Sun and Moon Curse so bad?"

Elijah smirked at the Doppelganger. "The curse of the Sun and the Moon. Its all so biblical sounding don't you think?"

"What's so funny?" Elena asked.

"My brother was the one who created most of the documents containing information on the curse."

"Hang on," Stefan spoke up. "Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings and any other cultural continent we felt like planting it in," Elijah stated.

"But why?" Damon asked.

"They easiest way to discover the existence of a Doppelganger or to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two waring species on the look out for them," Isabelle clued them in smiling smugly.

"So its not Aztec at all?" Caroline questioned.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake," Elijah stated with his usual calmness. "It doesn't exist."

"What?" everyone else in the room asked simultaneously.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse-" Elena began but Isabelle cut across her.

"Oh, there's a curse just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's curse that was placed on Klaus himself."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years," Elijah continued. "And you are his only hope." He looked pointedly at Elena.

"Well, what is this curse?"

"My family was quite close but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my fathers son, my mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret, Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this he hunted down and he killed my mothers lover and his entire family, not realizing of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena questioned sounding confused.

"The Vampires and the Werewolves."

"So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both," Elijah answered.

"Both?" Stefan and Damon asked at the same time.

"Yes, both," Elijah repeated. "A Hybrid deadlier than any werewolf or vampire, nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches of nature saw to it that my brothers werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus want's to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed Klaus would sire his own blood line, he would build his own race endangering not just vampires but everyone."

"But you helped him," Elena stated.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed now, he must die."

"That right there. That doesn't make sense why would you want to kill him?"

"The witch who caged my brothers werewolf side was our mother. Klaus was furious when he found out, so furious that he confronted our mother and ripped her heart clean from her chest."

"So you want revenge?" Stefan asked. Elijah looked at him impassively and nodded.

"But you mentioned daggers, we can kill him," Elena suggested.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver it heels," Isabelle explained. "And an Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the problem, the dagger does not work."

"So your saying Klaus can't be killed?" Stefan asked us both.

"There is one way to kill any supernatural creature," Isabelle told him. "At the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch," Stefan stated. "But what witch would be strong enough to take on Klaus?"

"That would be me," Isabelle said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Katerina and I come from a line of witches, but powers we're only passed on to the first born daughter. I kept mine because the blood that made me a vampire was the blood of an Original."

"So you're powerful enough to take down Klaus?" asked Damon.

"Not alone, no," she told him. "There is a site somewhere here in Mystic Falls, you will know of it Damon. Where Emily Bennett was hung for witch craft, years before hundred of witches we're killed in the exact same spot, the founders I believe thought it would be poetic if Emily was killed in the same place. If I can tap into that power then I can channel it."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon when Klaus is in transition. That is when he will be most vulnerable, Isabelle will have enough power to weaken Klaus enough for me to kill him. There is one more thing you should know, when Katerina was human the witches made an Elixir. This Elixir would bring the Doppelganger back after the sacrifice."

"You have something that could save Elena's life?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Elijah answered.

"But why would we even need it?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus can only be killed when in transition and for that to happen so must the Sacrifice."

"You must understand, Elena," Isabelle spoke. "Obviously no one has ever tested the Elixir and there is no guarantee it will work, you should consider your other options first. This is a last resort."

"Other options?" Elena asked.

"Being turned," Isabelle stated. Stefan and Elena shared a long look and she sensed she had hit a nerve. "There is one more piece of information you must know before you make this decision. We are going to do everything in our power to kill Klaus, but should it go wrong and he survives he is going to need you alive."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"When Elijah's mother created the curse she put on Klaus she made a loop hole that would ensure if he ever broke it he would not be able to make anymore hybrids. Your blood is the only thing that will make them survive, if you survive as a human you'll never be free of Niklaus." Elena nodded that she understood. This information changed things.

"Okay, we'll talk. So where does this leave Katherine?"

Isabelle smirked up at Elijah before looking back at Elena. "I have spend over 500 years wondering the best way to make my sister pay for what she did. To break his curse Klaus needs to sacrifice a werewolf and a vampire as well as the Doppelganger. What could be more poetic than Katerina still being used in the very ritual she died to escape all those years ago? So my sister needs to stay where she is until Klaus comes."

"And how do you know Klaus will come?" Elena asked.

"Because I am going to send for him," Isabelle stated.

A/N: Edited and re-posted 18/08/14. Violet x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Isabelle glanced calmly around the shocked faces in the room. "Let me get the straight," Damon said stepping away from the fire place. "You're going to simply call the most feared vampire in existence and he's is simply going to come running. Why?"

She jutted out her chin defensively. "Because he trusts me, after all when I was first turned Elijah and I were working for him. He thinks I've spent the time away from him tracking Elijah down."

"What really happened?" Elena asked. Caroline shot her 'what-are-you-doing?' glance and Elena simply glared back.

"After what happened with Katerina Elijah was torn, he'd sworn to stick with Niklaus always but he had feelings for my sister. About a decade later Elijah broke from his brother, Niklaus immediately sent me after him to get him back. Elijah is the one who turned me, so it wasn't hard to find him. He told me the truth, that Niklaus had killed my whole family because Katerina got herself turned to stop the sacrifice. I swore then I'd make her pay, Elijah and I have been together ever since." Elijah smiled down at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"So how will that get Klaus here?" Damon pushed.

"All I have to do is call Niklaus, say I have finally tracked Elijah down and I have a living breathing Doppelgänger for him. Niklaus will be here before I can snap my fingers." Everyone sat in silence for a few moments while Isabelle's word sank in.

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Elijah stood offering Isabelle his hand and pulling her to her feet. "Isabelle will make her call tonight and we will let you know when its done."

They began making their way out when Elena stood up. "Isabelle," she said loudly causing the vampire to turn back surprised.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to meet for dinner tomorrow? I don't really know a lot about my real family and I can't go to Katherine. I'd like to have a chance to get to know you."

"Sure," Isabelle said with a small smile. Elena turned back to her friends who all, apart from Damon, were looking at her like she was insane.

"What?" Elena asked defensively.

* * *

Elena slid into a booth at Mystic Grill where she had arranged to meet Isabelle. Isabelle followed her in merely minutes later.

"Hey," Elena greeted. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, I have to admit I'm a little confused. I know you think you might be able to relate to me because I'm not Katerina, but you should know I'm not Stefan either."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Elena, Stefan's a legend in the vampire world. He coined the phrase 'The Ripper'. He spent the twenties drinking his way through New Orleans populations. He may present a front of control, eating bunnies but his control will always be a big question. I don't deny who I am. I feed from humans, you need to know that."

"You think that would make a difference to me?" Elena asked.

"Does it?" Isabelle shot back.

"So you're not a saint and I don't want you to pretend to be. I just want a chance to get to know you."

"Okay," Isabelle said. "Shoot."

"Okay, how old are you exactly?"

"In human or vampire years?"

"Both."

"I was born September 20th 1471, I was turned just days after Katerina on April 10th 1492. I was twenty years old, so altogether I'm five hundred and forty years old."

"Wow," Elena breathed, stunned for a moment. "I bet you've seen amazing things."

"Well, life with Elijah is never boring. He took me to meet Michelangelo in Rome in 1509. In 1559 we went to Queen Elizabeth I's coronation. We met Shakespeare as well, which was not as exciting as you might think but he was constantly trying to get me into bed!"

"No," Elena gasped, a giggle bubbling over. "You bedded Shakespeare?"

Isabelle shook her head with a laugh. "No, Will just liked to try his luck. We were there at the start of the Thirty Years War. We were amongst the first group of people to visit the Taj Mahal in 1643. We witnessed the Plague hit London in 1665. We were in Boston during the Massacre in 1770. We witnessed the signing of the Declaration of Independence. We were there was George Washington took office in 1789."

"What else?" Elena asked eagerly, thoroughly enjoying Isabelle recounting her life.

"We were in Egypt in 1799 when the Rosetta Stone was discovered. We spent a few months in New York in 1931 were we met Edgar Allan Poe. We were there at the start of the California Gold Rush. Elijah took me to meet Sigmund Freud in 1906. We went to the first Olympic Winter Games in 1924."

"You and Elijah must be close then?" Elena said, longing evident in her voice but Isabelle wasn't sure if it was for Elijah or the closeness she had with him.

"Yes, I guess you could say we are. He's the only person I trust."

"What really happened back in Bulgaria?"

"Katerina was always getting herself into trouble, mostly it was harmless but when she was sixteen she got pregnant outside of marriage. Our father was furious, he disowned Katerina the moment he found out. After she'd had the child Papa took her straight away. He told us he had killed her. Katerina was beside herself. Papa told he was going to send Katerina away, I begged to go with her but he said she would ruin my name too if she went. It was my mother who arranged the marriage between Trevor and I, it was the only way Papa would let me go. We hadn't been in England long when Trevor introduced us to the Mikaelson brothers."

"Klaus and Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Bella said with a nod. "Katerina was bewitched by them both. They moved her into the mansion they were living in, I warned it was wrong, something felt off from the beginning. Why would two noblemen be interested in a ruined girl? When I said this to Katerina she got defensive of course and went anyway. One night after a ball Trevor and I were staying at their house. It was the middle of the night when Niklaus came in and dragged me out of bed by my hair, he demanded to know where Katerina was, I told him I didn't know. He compelled me before he believed me. Elijah ordered him to let me go. When they returned the next day Elijah told me about the curse and Katerina's role, but she had found out and fled, then tricked a vampire into turning her. He told me about Trevor's involvement. That night he turned me, and I've been hunting my sister ever since."

"So you have no family left?"

"Only you. I gave up on Katerina the day she left me to the mercy of Klaus, he would have killed me if not for Elijah and she didn't care. She saved her own skin and left me to die."

There was a sadness in Elena's eyes that clearly said she could sympathize with what Isabelle felt. "And you have Elijah," Elena added. Isabelle got an indulgent look on her face and nodded with a small smile. Elena loved Stefan, she knew that but there was some tension between then over her turning so she had been questioning their relationship for a while. And then she'd met Elijah, and even though he had been intimidating, he'd made her heart race in a way similar to how Stefan used to. But he didn't any more, that had stunned her.

She quickly squashed down any feelings she had for him when she'd seen him with Isabelle. They looked so happy together. And why wouldn't they. They were both beautiful and immortal. Next to Isabelle she almost felt plain, why would Elijah look twice at her when he had Isabelle warming his bed. Elena shook her head at where her thoughts were going. She couldn't have imagined how wrong she was about the nature of Elijah and Isabelle's relationship.

She looked back up and opened her mouth to speak but Isabelle's phone ringing stopped her. She smiled and pulled it out. "Who is it?" Elena asked, at Isabelle's expression.

"Its Klaus. He's in town."

* * *

**A/N: Edited and re-posted 20/08/14. Violet x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Isabelle was out of her seat before Elena could fully comprehend what she had said. She reached into booth pulling Elena to her feet by her elbow and keeping a firm grip on her arm she steered towards the door. "We need to get you out of here," Isabelle explained when Elena started to resist. Elena gave in then and allowed Isabelle to guide her outside. "Did you drive here?"

"Yes," Elena answered as the pair dashed across the parking lot.

"Give me your keys," Isabelle requested when they reached her car. Elena fished them out as she headed for the passenger side then tossed them across the car to Isabelle who caught them easily. Both women climbed in and Isabelle slammed the car into drive, peeling from the parking lot. Isabelle pulled out her cell and dialed Elijah putting it on speaker. "He's here." Isabelle spoke before Elijah had chance.

"Are you still with Elena?"

"Yes, I'm dropping her off at the Salvatore's now."

"Where shall I meet you?"

"The Tomb, I'm going to hand Katerina over to him."

"Okay," Elijah said and then the call cut off.

Isabelle pulled the car up in front of the Boarding House, then reached across Elena pulling the handle on her door and pushed it open. "Go," she ordered.

Elena hesitated after unfastening her seat belt and looked over at her ancestor. "I want to go with you," she protested.

Isabelle paused choosing her word carefully. "Elena, I need you to stay here. For this to work we all have certain roles to play. Niklaus can't see me being your friend or bringing you along places or he will question my loyalties. Let me and Elijah meet with him first. You'll get to meet him soon enough, you don't need to be in such a rush." Isabelle paused then looking through the windshield. "I need to apologize now for how I'm going to be while Niklaus is around but he is going to expect me to be a certain way if he is to believe I'm still loyal, okay?" Isabelle asked, glancing back at Elena earnestly. Elena nodded, moving to climb out just as the Salvatore brothers came out to see what was going on. "I'll return your car later." Elena nodded again, closing the car door behind her and stepping away.

Isabelle drove the car away. Once she was clear of the Boarding House she pulled over. She dialed the number Niklaus had text her off and waited uncertainly for him to answer.

"Isabelle Petrova," Klaus greeted. "I hope you have good news for me."

"Nik, you know I'd never call if I had bad news."

Niklaus laughed down the line. "Where shall I meet you Isabelle?" Klaus asked.

"The Vampire Tomb, by the old Lockwood Cellars. One hour." Isabelle hung up before Klaus could respond. She pulled back onto the road and headed to meet Klaus and Elijah.

* * *

Isabelle sat on the small wall at the top of the steps by the tomb with Elijah stood beside her when Niklaus arrived.

"I didn't realize you had extended an invitation to my brother as well," Klaus said.

"He was in town for the same reason we are, we have a common goal. Its just good sense for us to work together."

"The last time I checked Elijah wanted me dead."

"All I desire is that you return our family to me, Niklaus. So if helping you break the curse and defeat Mikeal is the way to do that then I'm here to help."

Niklaus eyes his brother warily before nodding. "So where is my doppelganger?" Klaus asked Isabelle. "I'm assuming she's not here, so there will no doubt be a good reason why you dragged me out into the wood." The threat attached to the statement hung unsaid in the air.

Isabelle nodded. "Your Doppelganger is safe," she told Niklaus. She wanted to wretch at talking about Elena that way but like she explained to Elena she had to play her part. "I have something else for you but before I hand it over I want you make me a promise."

"And what is that?" Klaus asked.

"For you to use her in the sacrifice as you originally planned, but as the vampire."

Niklaus grinned devilishly. "I take it you mean Katerina, you still have not forgiven her?"

"No," Isabelle said coldly with a shake of her head. "Do I have your word?"

"Of course, it's a fitting punishment for her desertion. I wish I'd thought of it myself. You have my word once I am done with her, I'll sacrifice her."

Isabelle stood, making her way to the steps gesturing for Niklaus to follow her. She led both brothers down the stairs, Klaus stopped at the bottom, Elijah just behind him leaning against the wall casually. Isabelle stepped up to the tomb door stopping just on the outside of the invisible barrier. She pulled a blood bag from the inside pocket of her coat and ripped it open with her teeth emptying the contents onto the floor out of Katerina reached.

Katerina appeared against the barrier banging wildly she was so hungry. When she finally stopped she noticed the two Original brothers. "Klaus," she gasped in fear, her voice barely above a whisper she was so weak.

"Hello, love," Klaus greeted and Katerina stepped back as if she could get away from him.

Isabelle picked up a stick and drew a pentacle into the dirt. She motioned Klaus to step back. She walked into the center and began chanting in Latin to lower the barrier keeping Katerina in. As soon as it was down Katerina made a run for but Niklaus was there blocking her way. He grabbed her arm and pushed her up the stairs.

"So what happens now?" Isabelle asked.

"The full moon is a week away, so we have that long to prepare. I need to meet this Doppelganger. I'll contact you tomorrow to arrange that."

With that Niklaus walked away pushing Katerina along. Elijah put his arm around her and Isabelle leaned into the gesture relief seeping through her. "I'm glad that is over." Elijah pulled her in closer and the pair set off for Elena's car.

* * *

When they pulled up in front of the boarding house Stefan, Damon and Elena all walked out to meet them.

"Well?" Damon said in lieu of a greeting.

"Niklaus has Katerina, he's going to sacrifice her. He's going to need a werewolf so I'd tell your friend Tyler to lay low until this is over. He wants to meet you, Elena."

"Absolutely no way," Stefan said.

Damon rolled his eyes and Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?" she demanded of her boyfriend.

Isabelle spoke before Stefan could. "With all due respect Stefan, you really have no choice. Niklaus will simply take her if she does not go to him willingly."

Elena leveled a glare at Stefan that said they would be talking about this later. "Will you go with me, Isabelle?"

A small smile formed on the elder vampires lips and she nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you."

"I'll call you to let you know when and where."

Isabelle handed Elena's keys back and she and Elijah disappeared silently into the shadows.

* * *

It only took them minutes to reach the hotel they had booked a room at. Isabelle showered and when she joined Elijah back in the main room she curled up on her bed and glanced at where he sat with her laptop. "Do you know where Nik has your family?" Isabelle asked.

"I do not, no. I'm going to need you to get it out of him. After the sacrifice when Niklaus is changing that's when you are going to channel the witches and incapacitate him. I need to keep him down long enough for us to get the location of my family out of him and then I'll kill him."

"We need to go to the old witches house so I can contact the witches and get them to let me channel them."

"We can do that tomorrow," Elijah said, moving to sit beside Isabelle.

"I miss simpler times," Isabelle said. "No insane brothers, or curses to break. Do you remember the first time you brought me to America after I turned. My accent got me weird looks everywhere."

Elijah chuckled softly. "What do you want to do when this is all over, Bella. For me this is all about getting my family back. Whats next for you?"

"I hope I'll have a chance to get to know Elena, she's like the sister that Katerina never was but other than that I go wherever you do. You're my family, Elijah."

Elijah pulled Isabelle close into him and placed a kiss on her head. He held like that while they both fell asleep. He wondered briefly before sleep claimed him how Isabelle would fit in with his family. Rebekah he knew she got along with before Klaus daggered in the 20's. He smiled at the image of Kol and Isabelle in the same room, I'd be a miracle if they made through the night without ripping each other apart.

* * *

**A/N: Edited and re-posted 20/08/14. Violet x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Isabelle rose early the next morning and dressed quietly leaving Elijah sleeping peacefully. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called Elena.

"Hello," Elena answered sounding sleepy.

"Did I wake you?" Isabelle asked.

"No," Elena answered quickly and then yawned. Isabelle laughed.

"You're a terrible liar, Elena."

"Was there a reason for you calling other than insulting me?"

"Some people would consider that a compliment," Isabelle said.

"Bella," Elena growled her name.

"Okay, okay," Isabelle responded easily and Elena could hear the laughter in her voice. "Niklaus wants to meet you and I put him off until today but I don't think I can do it again without arousing his suspicion."

"Do I really have a choice?" Elena asked in a manner she meant to be rhetorical but Isabelle answered.

"Of course, if you really don't want to do this I'll find a way to get you out of it."

"I thought you couldn't do that without making Klaus suspicious?"

"I can't."

Elena's breath came out in a long whoosh. "Call Klaus, arrange to meet. I don't want to make this any harder for you than it has to be, Isabelle."

"Okay," Isabelle said and then as an after thought she continued. "Thank you." Isabelle wasn't used to thanking people nor apologizing, something her time with Niklaus had taught her.

When she hung up with Elena, after telling her to meet her at the Grill, she called Niklaus. Isabelle told him that she was taking Elena to the Grill in town and told him to meet her there when he could. She ended the call once she had given him directions.

* * *

Elena was already waiting for Isabelle outside the Grill when she got there.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Isabelle greeted her descendant. Elena lowered her sunglasses and glowered at Isabelle before turning and walking inside. Isabelle chuckled and followed. Elena pulled a chair out but Isabelle stopped her.

She took hold of Elena's arm and steered her to a booth in the back. Isabelle gestured for Elena to sit and slid in beside her effectively blocking Elena in. Elena removed her sunglasses and jacket before turning to Isabelle who was scanning the bar warily. "Care to explain?" Elena asked, gesturing to Isabelle and herself referring to why Isabelle had picked a booth and made Elena take the inside seat.

"Niklaus is not going to expect you to have come willingly. Its just good sense for me to have a picked a spot where you can't get away from me. Its little things like that that Niklaus will notice."

Elena nodded. "When will he be here?" she asked.

"He didn't give me a time. We have to wait until he comes no matter how long it takes. Its all very Niklaus, he like to exercise his control whenever the opportunity arises."

* * *

Isabelle had not been kidding Elena thought when it finally turned one pm. They had been sat in the booth three and a half hours and so far there was no sign of him. "I'm getting hungry," Elena told Isabelle, whose eyes flickered carefully around the bar before getting up silently and letting Elena out. "You want anything?"

Isabelle shook her head, no but remained standing while she waited for Elena to return. Once Elena was sat back in the booth Isabelle waved a busboy over. "Will you get me a whiskey, neat," Isabelle requested.

"I'm a busboy, not a waiter besides I'd need to see some ID before I serve you anything."

Isabelle turned to face him looking him straight in the eye. "You're gonna go ahead and get me a whiskey, free of charge for your lack of manners and you won't need to see an ID." The busboy dazedly repeated her words back before going to do as Isabelle had compelled him.

"You compelled him?" Elena questioned, and despite trying not a little bit of judgment leaked into her tone.

"Yes," Isabelle answered simply.

Elena opened her mouth to respond but the busboy returned then, depositing Isabelle's drink on the table and leaving quickly looking markedly uncomfortable. "But why?" Elena asked Isabelle once he had gone. Isabelle didn't answer straight away. Her eyes were fixed on two vampires that had located themselves just a few tables away.

"Why not?" asked a voice from behind them. Elena turned her head surprised. Isabelle frowned but she forced a smile as she slid from the booth gracefully and turned to face him.

"Nik," she greeted warmly engulfing him in a hug.

"So this is her?" Niklaus asked as he and Isabelle slid back into the booth. Isabelle merely nodded and Elena swallowed the mouthful of food she had been chewing uneasily, looking down and pushing her plate away from her. "If she didn't have a heartbeat I would have sworn she was Katerina."

Isabelle glowered at the name of her deceitful sister and Niklaus laughed. "Speaking of Katerina. Where did you leave her?" Isabelle asked.

"I compelled her to stay in my hotel room. I may have suggested she stab herself repeatedly in the leg with a dagger, just something to pass the time for her." Niklaus's smile was evil. He then turned to Elena and began questioning her. He was less than happy when he found out she was dating a vampire. It was close to an hour later when Niklaus got up from the table. "And one more thing, Isabelle. I think it would be best if Elena stayed with you for the time being." Isabelle nodded and if Elena wanted to protest she didn't let on.

As soon as Niklaus had left the bar Elena opened her mouth to speak but Isabelle shook her head. Thirty seconds later the two vampires Isabelle had spotted earlier got up and followed Niklaus out. Once they were gone Isabelle turned to Elena. "That went better than I thought it would. I suspected when he found out about Stefan he would drag you from the bar kicking and screaming. At least if you are staying with me and Elijah we can do this civilized."

"Stefan is never going to agree to this," Elena said.

"Leave Stefan to me," Isabelle said. "I'll make sure he isn't a problem."

Elena let out a sigh and twisted in her seat so she was facing Isabelle as well. "Stefan and I have been having problems for a little while." Isabelle merely raised an eyebrow in question. "My biological father came to town and it turned out Jer and I come from a line of vampire hunters. Stefan wants me to take his blood so I survive the Sacrifice and my father has made it clear where he stands on vampires. I'm so confused. I feel like I'd be betraying my family and turning my back on my lineage if I turned. Like I'd be betraying who I'm meant to be."

"Elena, you have to do what feels right for you. Forget tradition and family expectations. Do what you think is right but don't forget while your father may come from a line of vampire hunters, your mothers side of the family was producing vampires long before a Gilbert picked up a stake. I'm breathing proof of that." Elena nodded, deep in thought. Isabelle slid from the booth and indicated for Elena to do the same. "Come on, I'll drop you at home to pack and while you do that I'll go explain to Stefan that you'll be staying with me at Niklaus's request."

Elena smiled at Isabelle thankfully and slid from her seat. Isabelle had given her a lot to think about so Elena was silent during the drive to her house and she was so distracted she waved absently at her ancestor when Isabelle told her she'd be back for her in half an hour.

Isabelle watched Elena wander inside, shutting the door behind her and she smiled. She wasn't one for getting her hopes up but if Elena decided to turn Isabelle might just get the sister she always wanted. Isabelle pulled the car away heading across town to the Salvatore Boarding house. Only now she was heading for their home did she think it was a little weird that Stefan had not interfered with today's meeting.

* * *

She killed the engine just feet from the front door and casually walked inside without knocking. It was an unspoken rule of of Isabelle, it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Isabelle turned the corner into the kitchen and what she saw froze her in her tracks, Elena's car keys slipping through her fingers.

The sound of them hitting the floor was what alerted the pair to the fact she was there. Stefan and Caroline pulled apart. Stefan stepped away from her and Caroline slid from the counter into her feet. Isabelle grabbed the keys from the floor and bolted out into the hallway. "Isabelle," Stefan called, following her with Caroline behind him. "You can't tell Elena. This is the first this has happened and it would be better if she heard it from me."

Stefan hadn't caught up with Isabelle when she barreled straight into Damon, who caught her and steadied her. Stefan froze when he saw his brother.

"What can't she tell Elena?" Damon asked, but looking at the guilty expressions on Stefan's and Caroline's faces he could guess. He just needed it confirming.

"They were kissing," Isabelle spat, sounding disgusted on Elena behalf.

"Cheating on Elena? Brother I am shocked," Damon said, tutting mockingly at his brother.

"Caroline and I have been having feelings for each other for a while, we were going to tell Elena ourselves. You weren't mean to see!" he told Isabelle. "What were you doing here anyway?" Stefan's tone turned accusing now.

"Don't you turn this on me," Isabelle growled at him. "You're the one who cheated. I came here to tell you Nik wants Elena to stay with me until after the sacrifice and Elena wanted you to know so you wouldn't worry. He requested you keep your distance, he doesn't want anything getting in the way, but after this I don't think that will be a problem."

"You're going to tell her?" Stefan demanded. Isabelle gave a 'well, duh' look. She turned heading for the door when Damon stopped her.

"Isabelle?" She turned her head back to look at him. "You'll make sure she knows I knew nothing about this and that she is safe?" Damon requested. Isabelle nodded, smiling lightly at him. She leveled one last glare at Stefan and Caroline before stepping out the door.

* * *

When she pulled back up outside Elena's house Isabelle called Elijah. She explained what had happened and sought out his advice. When she ended the call with Elijah she sent Elena a text to let her know she was outside. She knew what she was about to do would be hard as she watched Elena make her way down the path towards the car with a small smile on her face. What Isabelle had to tell her would break her heart but she owed it to her as a friend and more importantly as her family.

* * *

**A/N: Edited and re-posted 22/08/14.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Elena waved good bye to her brother and her aunt Jenna and closed the front door behind her. She shifted her bag on her shoulder making her way to where Isabelle was waiting in the car. Isabelle climbed out and walked around the car to meet her. The expression on the vampires face made Elena's step falter.

She broke eye contact and continued towards her. "You okay?" Elena asked her ancestor when she reached her. Had something happened with Elijah? Concern for the Original vampire almost floored Elena.

Isabelle shifted against her car looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just come from the Salvatore boarding house."

Elena's heart jumped in her throat at Isabelle's words. "Did something happen to Stefan?" Elena felt a wave of guilt and shame. How could she have forgotten about her boyfriend? Because she had been thinking about Elijah, that was why! She was just getting to know Isabelle, she want to think about the damage she would do if she acted on the desires she felt for Elijah.

"Stefan's fine," Isabelle said and something about her tone made Elena stomach twist with unease.  
"Okay," Elena drew the word out slowly.

Isabelle unconsciously licked her lips and let out a sigh like people did when they were about to impart bad news. The sick unease in Elena's stomach worsened. "I caught him kissing Caroline."

Elena's bag slipped from her shoulder but she barely seemed to notice. Of all the things she expected Isabelle to say that had definitely been the last. Isabelle stepped forward and put her hands on Elena shoulders. "Hey, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah," Elena answered and blinked still feeling disorientated. "Take me to the boarding house."

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked. She didn't want to make any decisions for Elena but she wasn't sure if that was best idea.

"If what you're saying is true I need to hear it from him." Isabelle nodded and stepped back opening the car for Elena who climbed in without saying a word. She picked up Elena's bag and slung it the back before climbing in as well.

* * *

The drive to the boarding house was quiet and a little uneasy. Isabelle had barely even killed the engine before Elena was out and stomping towards the house. Isabelle paused watching her slightly amused. Isabelle wasn't in a rush as she eased herself out from behind the wheel and followed her inside. Isabelle only had to think about the way she had felt when she had found out about Katerina and Trevor. She had never truly loved him, but the betrayal of her sister still stung now. She never really got the closure she need, she got over it in the end but the process could have gone much quicker. So with that in mind Isabelle followed Elena inside at a pace that was almost lazy.

She reached the living room just in time to see Elena slap Caroline across the face. Caroline turned her head back towards her friend and she let out a growl. Isabelle was across the room faster than Elena could follow. She had Caroline a foot in the air, pinned to the wall. "You lay one hand on her and I'll personally rip it off and make sure you never find it."

"How could you?" Elena asked them both. "I loved you!" Elena crumbled then, the tears Isabelle had expected when she first told her flowed down Elena's cheeks. Isabella released Caroline with a warning snarl and moved towards Elena.

"Come on, lets get you out of here," Isabelle told Elena, gently pulling her to her feet.

"Just a second," Elena said and wiped her eyes before looking back to Stefan and Caroline.

"Why him, Care? Of all the guys you could have had, why did it have to be my boyfriend?"

Caroline had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Elena. Stefan was good to me after I turned when no one else was. I never meant to fall in love with him."

Elena flinched at Caroline's words. She also felt like a hypocrite. She didn't love Stefan anymore, that fact had been dawning on her over the last couple of days. Ever since she met Elijah. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. She would never have acted on it though, not while she was with Stefan. She pulled herself up to her full height and leveled a glare at them. "Stay away from me," she spat and then turned on her heel.

Isabelle followed her without a word. Elena held her hand up for the car keys once they were outside and Isabelle tossed them to her lightly and climbed in the car beside her.

* * *

Elijah was not in the hotel suite when they arrived much to Elena's relief. She had never been attracted to a taken man before. She never had to control herself or keeping her feelings a secret. She sincerely hoped Isabelle never picked up on her attraction to Elijah, she'd be so embarrassed if she did. Elena had unpacked and was sat watching TV with Isabelle when Elijah came back.

Isabelle instantly got up and made her way to him as he shrugged his suit jacket off. "How did it go with Niklaus?" Isabelle asked, as she poured him a scotch.

"Nkilaus is tiresome," Elijah said with a sigh. "The last five hundred have not altered him at all."

Isabelle let out a laugh, placing the glass in the Elijah's hand before she sat back down. Elena eased herself up from the sofa. "I'm gonna call it a night," she told them bee lining for her bedroom. Part of her wanted to get away from Elijah before she did something crazy like jump on him. The other more rational part of her mind thought the couple might want some privacy. While Elena drifted off to sleep trying her hardest not to think about kissing Elijah, back in the living room Isabelle was filling him in on the drama of the day.

"So they are over?" Elijah asked, trying not to let his happiness at the news show.

"Yeah, but you might want to tone down the glee there Elijah," Isabelle told him with a smile before standing and turning the TV off. "I think she's really hurt but at least something good came from today."

Elijah stood following her towards the bedroom. "Whats that?" he asked.

"Now you'll be able to make a move on Elena."

Elijah let out a nervous laugh. "What makes you think I want to?" he questioned, stripping out of his shirt and tossing it at Isabelle. She was always hounding him for him shirts, she said they were comfy to sleep in. He dropped in trousers and climbed into bed waiting for Isabelle.

Isabelle slid his shirt on, the quickly ditched the rest of her clothes before climbing in beside him. "Oh, please, Elijah. You're not fooling any one. I've seen the way you look at her."

Elena's eyes shot open at the sound of the bed springs groaning in the next room as Isabelle got comfy. She did not want to think about the having sex. She had no idea that was the last thing that would be happening in that room.

* * *

Elena woke slowly the next morning to the sound of the radio floating under her door. She slipped from her bed and padded across the room. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Elijah was sitting up straight in a chair reading the paper and Isabelle was dancing lightly around the kitchen wearing nothing but Elijah's shirt from yesterday. She had to resist the urge to screw her eyes shut, put her fingers in her ear and sing 'la la' as loud as she could. Instead she settled for gluing her eyes to the floor and making her way silently to the little kitchen area.

Isabelle turned around to grin at her and Elijah lowered his paper. "I made you breakfast," Isabelle told her sounding proud. Elena attempted a smile but she knew it was a twisted grimace at best.

She ate her breakfast of eggs and bacon silently. Elijah stood abruptly half way through and declared he was leaving. Elena opened her mouth to ask if she had been chewing too loudly but instantly shut it again when Isabelle laughed, her eyes filled with mirth. She said something to Elijah too fast for Elena to catch. Elijah dropped a kiss to the top of Isabelle's head and left.

"What did I miss?" Elena asked.

Isabelle let out another laugh. "Nothing," Isabelle said. "Elijah was just being ridiculous that's all. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Before what happened I'd having been spending as much time with Stefan as possible but now..." she trailed off. "I did have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay shoot," Isabelle said before taking a mouthful of coffee.

"I've thought about what I want to do next when this is over and it dawned on me, I do want there to be a next. I want to live after the sacrifice is over. I was up a lot of the night thinking about it and I want you to give me your blood before this happens."

Isabelle frowned and swallowed her coffee. "Are you sure? I mean there is no going back from that."

"I've thought a lot about it and I know this is what I want. I want to be alive when this is over."

Isabelle nodded slowly. "Okay. How about if this is still what you want the day of the sacrifice then I'll do it but take the next few days to make sure you are certain about this."

Elena conceded with a nod and drank her own coffee. "Okay so back to what we were originally talking about. What do you fancy doing today?"

"This might seem a bit boring but I thought we could hang out at the grill, have a few drinks play some pool. Its been a long time since I've actually acted like a teenager and just hung out."

"Then let's do it," Isabelle said, pulling Elena to her feet and off into her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

An hour later Elena and Isabelle walked into the grill. Elena waved at Matt as they headed for the bar. "Who's the cute bartender?" Isabelle asked.

"Matt?" Elena let out a laugh. "He's cool, football captain and a really great guy."

Isabelle beamed at her and Elena let the thought that if Isabelle and Matt got together then she could make a move on Elijah. Elena immediately shook her head to get rid of these thoughts as they reached the bar.

"Hey, gorgeous," Isabelle greeted Matt who flushed.

"Hey," he responded with a smile. "Elena." He gave her nod. "What can I get you?"

"A bottle of tequila and two glasses."

Matt raised an eyebrow but got what Isabelle requested. Elena picked up the glasses and Isabelle grabbed the bottle, putting a fifty down on the bar. "In a bit, handsome," she said to Matt before following Elena to the pool tables

"What was that?" Elena asked, a little hurt on Elijah's behalf.

"What?" Isabelle asked confused as she set up the balls.

"What just happened with Matt!" She pointed to the bar over her shoulder with her thumb.

"A little flirting never hurt anyone," Isabelle said. "Besides your friend Matt is hot."

Elena let out a laugh and the two girls began drinking the Tequila and playing pool.

* * *

Two hours later and both girls had ditched their jackets and heels and were dancing around the table as they played. Elena took a shot and missed which made Isabelle roar with laughter.

Elena frowned and straightened up about to shoot a witty retort at Isabelle. Her words died in her throat when she saw who had just walked into the bar. Stefan and Caroline hadn't spotted Elena yet.

Isabelle was in front of her in a moment and handed her another shot glass. "They aren't here," she whispered. "We're just two regular teenage girls, getting drunk and having fun."

Elena nodded and they both knocked back their shots. Stefan and Caroline were with Bonnie and they sat just a few booths from the two girls.

Isabelle and Elena proceeded to get louder and drunker. When Elijah came in an hour after Isabelle let out a squeal of excitement and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"You've have a productive day I see?" Elijah asked with a chuckle.

Elena nodded, smilingly a little stupidly due to the drink. "Yes, Elena wanted to do something normal for a teenager. What's more normal than getting drunk and shooting some pool?"

Elena swayed feeling a little nauseous at seeing Isabelle in Elijah's arms. Isabelle moved away from him and Elijah caught her before she fell. "Mission accomplished, shall we head home now?" Elijah asked.

"One moment," Isabelle said, fishing a pen from her bag and grabbed a napkin. Matt smiled as she approached the bar.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest vampire in the bar." Isabelle grinned cheekily and Matt smiled back.

"Careful now, Matt," Isabelle warned. "Barbie will get jealous." Matt let out a laugh. Isabelle scribbled down her number on the napkin. "Here, call me."

Isabelle swayed her hips a little more as she walked away. Elijah eyed her suspiciously, when she returned. "The human bar tender?" Elijah had never seen Isabelle take an interest in a man before, human or vampire.

"What? He's cute."

Elijah shrugged, Isabelle was like his little sister if she felt she was ready to date who was he to stop her. Isabelle followed Elijah, who was carrying a now sleeping Elena, from the bar.

* * *

**A/N: Edited and re-posted 22/08/14. Violet x.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Isabelle was sat on the sofa beside Matt as Elena peered vacantly out the window. The full moon hung low in the sky and they all knew Niklaus could turn up at any moment to take Elena. "I can't believe how quickly this has come around," Elena said quietly.

"You still have a choice Elena," Elijah said, stepping forward and putting his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"And what's the alternative?" she asked turning, Elijah's hand dropped and hung by his side. "I'll die." Elijah and Isabelle both flinched. Matt took Isabelle's hand, she smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze thanking him. Matt and Isabelle had one date, which was great. They both got on really well but the kiss at the end had been a disaster. There was no chemistry there, but they had become inseparable. Elena was still confused, although she knew Isabelle and Matt were hanging out she didn't know about the sort of date so she was still having an internal battle over her feelings for Elijah. "I've made my mind up, this is what I want."

Isabelle released Matt's hand and made her way to Elena. Without a word she let her face transform, biting open her wrist easily and holding it out for Elena. Elena swallowed hard, but soldiered herself. Blood would soon be her main source of sustenance. She took Isabelle's wrist and took a deep pull of her blood. It wasn't as gross as she expected, Isabelle's blood seemed to sing in her veins making her feel a little stronger already.

She let Isabelle's wrist go, and Elijah was there with a towel which he immediately put over the wound to stop the bleeding and speed up the healing. Isabelle smiled up at him and placed a quick kiss to his cheek silently thanking him. Elena quickly averted her eyes, her stomach doing its usual twist that occurred when ever she saw Isabelle and Elijah doing anything remotely intimate.

Isabelle took her seat back beside Matt and Elena curled herself into the chair. Elijah stood by the window in Elena's previous position. What was going to happen that night seemed to hang in the air around them, none of them could ignore it. It had been agreed that Matt would stay in the Salvatore house until it was all over. The house was still in Elena's name so no uninvited vampire could get in, Isabelle was sure he would be safe there.

Isabelle had gone up to the old abandoned house where the Bennett which had burned. It had taken a little persuading, but once the spirits were sure of her intentions in bringing Niklaus down they had easily given her their allegiance.

Elijah and Isabelle had sat down after arriving in town and talked about this night. They both knew that Niklaus would say and do anything to save his own skin. And while Elijah was her elder and she respected him, he did have a weakness when it came to his family.

_"Are you sure you can do it?" Isabelle asked, looking up at Elijah from where she laid on the sofa with her head in his lap._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Niklaus will use your family against you. He'll make you think twice about killing him. I'm not doubting you all I'm asking is can you go up against the temptation of him offering your family to you and still kill him?"_

_Elijah frowned. "Niklaus is manipulative and selfish to his core. If he does offer me our family it will come with conditions, and he will always hold the threat of daggering us over our head. No, we will never be truly until Niklaus is dead. I have faith that you can get the information we need before I have to kill him."_

_Isabelle nodded closing her eyes._

Elena's task would be the hardest one of all, Isabelle had to take Niklaus down and Elijah had to kill him. But what Elena had to do was stand still and let him literally drain the life from her. Elena was going to die tonight, she would come back as a vampire but her human life would be over. She would need to mourn it, despite all gifts and advantages vampire life would bring her Isabelle knew Elena would miss being human.

The door flung open then, slamming against the wall loudly making the two humans in the room jump. Isabelle rolled her eyes at Niklaus flare for being dramatic. Niklaus entered the room a moment later with a witch and vampire behind him. Isabelle unconsciously moved in front of Matt as if her 5 foot 3 frame could hide his 5 foot ten one. The movement did not go unnoticed by Niklaus who grinned evilly. "New boyfriend, Isabelle?" he quipped, moving across the room not waiting for an answer. Elijah tensed to move as Niklaus closed in on Elena. Isabelle held her hand up a little at her waist. The message was clear, _don't move. _Elijah froze but looked decidedly uncomfortable at having Nik so close to Elena.

"You ready, my dear?" Nik asked. The question itself was simple but his tone made it more of a command than a question.

"I'm ready," Elena said, stepping forward.

Matt did as they had planned and stepped out from behind Isabelle. "No!" It would look too easy if they all let Elena walk out of there willingly without putting up any kind of a fight.

Niklaus turned to Matt with a smirk. "I wouldn't," Nik warned. "No reason for you to die, too."

Matt looked at Elena for a moment before Isabelle reached for him and pushed her friend easily behind her.

"It's okay," Elena said to Matt, then turned to Niklaus. "I'll go with you. No one needs to get hurt."

The vampire Niklaus had brought along took Elena's arm and pulled her along behind the witch, Greta. Nik followed them out last, with one last smirk at everyone in the room.

* * *

Nik stepped into his hotel room. Katerina was still tied to the chair where he had left her. Niklaus sat down and opened his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Katerina asked unable to keep quiet . "Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta," Klaus answered, looking at Jules who is transitioning. "It's almost time."

* * *

Elena was following Greta through the woods, the vampire beside her walking too fast causing Elena to trip trying to keep up. "Where are we going?" Elena asked Greta.

"This way," she responded not really giving anything away. Elena trips again on a rock this time.

"God, I can't see anything," Elena complained.

Greta lights fire all around them. Elena see's two figures standing. One is Niklaus, the other is Katerina who is trapped in a ring of fire. There's also a female werewolf trapped in the same manner as Katerina. Greta flicks her wrist and another circle of fire springs up around Elena.

Elena paced uneasily back and forward in her circle of fire. She felt more and more anxious by the minute. She wanted to ask Niklaus what was taking so long but she knew that would be pointless.

Jules groaned and Elena turned her head to look at her. Greta pushed Jules down to the ground without even touching her. "What's happening to me?" Jules asked.

Greta's tone and expression didn't change when she answered. "I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free."

"Greta," Elena says getting her attention. "Witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order."

Niklaus smirked. "Glad to know I still have a dance partner."

Niklaus led Greta up to the alter she had set up, pulling the moon stone from his pocket. "I've got the moonstone. I've spent five hundred years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

Niklaus handed the moonstone to Greta who took it, looking up at the sky. "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked Niklaus.

"I remember."

Greta dropped the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed and Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Niklaus approaches the rings of fire. Jules is still on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked rhetorically, looking down at Jules. The ring of fire around her disperses. Jules eyes turned yellow and she used her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. But Niklaus got the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules took a final breath with tears strumming down her face before she died. Niklaus breathed heavily as he held her bloody heart in his hands. Elena looked on horrified.

Greta continued chanting a spell while Niklaus held Jule's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing blood into the flames.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked.

"It's working," Greta told him with a smile.

Elena watched them from a distance. Niklaus stepped away from Greta and approached the ring of fire containing Katherine. "Hello, Katerina," Klaus said with a wicked smile. Katerina got up from the ground facing him with a look of defiance. She would not show him she was scared. "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell which dispelled the ring of fire surrounding Katerina. Katerina cast a long look in Elena's direction. Making a split second decision, knowing it will likely be her last, Katerina decided to give her sister the shot at happiness she deserved. By saving Elena.

Moving at vampire speed Katerina appears behind Greta, letting a ferocious scream before tearing into the witches neck. Greta let out a blood curdling scream that's made Elena want to curl into a ball with her hands over her ears, as if that would make this nightmare end. Nikaus followed Katerina only a second later and drove a stake into her back, before pulling her off Greta, who fell to the floor with an ungraceful thump.

Katerina let out a gasp as Niklaus released her. She looked up into Elena eyes and mouthed the words, _I tried. _Niklaus flipped Katerina back over and hunched over her, she snarled at Nik, one last act of defiance before he plunged the stake into her heart. Katerina's eyes went wide for a moment.

Although there was no love lost between Elena and her ancestor, she still looked away when Katerina's body slumped to the ground, her arm bent out at an impossible angle. Niklaus released his grasp on the stake and stood up, leaving Katerina where she landed.

Greta pulled herself back to standing and continued chanting the next part of the spell. Niklaus stood at her side, almost as if he was anticipating another attempt on her. Greta took the stake from Nik and poured Katerina's blood into the ceremonial bowl. Elena saw something move silently in the shadows behind Nik and Greta.

Elena's eyes met Elijah and Isabelle's over the flames. Isabelle nodded and Elena pushed her chin in defiance. She had Isabelle's blood in her this would all end okay. Niklaus stepped away from Greta approaching Elena. "It's time."

* * *

**A/N: Edited and re-posted 22/08/14. Violet x.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The fire circle around Elena dropped and she took a deep breath. She had to keep reminding herself that she just had to get through and Isabelle and Elijah would take care of Niklaus. Elena looked up at him and Niklaus held his hand out for her. Elena pushed herself off the ground and walked passed Klaus without a word. Elena made her way to the alter where Greta stood, she cast her eyes where she had last seen Isabelle but it was too dark for her to see anymore. Niklaus turned Elena so she is facing him.

"Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell," she spat back at him. Niklaus moved so he his stood behind her and sunk his fangs into her neck. Elena stares out blankly refusing to look at Isabelle or Elijah as Nik began draining her of her blood. Isabelle watched on helplessly unable to do anything without giving away to Nik where she is.

Elijah wrapped his arms around her holding her still. "She'll be okay, Isabelle. She's strong," Elijah said into her head. Isabelle nodded and leaned on him.

Niklaus held Elena tightly as his eyes started to spout more veins. Elena's eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she went limp in Nik's arms. Isabelle tightened her grip on Elijah as Niklaus dropped her lifeless body to the ground. Blood dripped from Klaus's mouth and the flame in the bowl went out. Niklaus breathed heavily and walked down the stone steps. "I can feel it. It's happening."

Niklaus looked up at the full moon. Suddenly his bones began to crack and he started to transform. His eyes were yellow like a werewolves but his still had veins under them, like a vampire. "Yes, yes," Klaus chanted, excitement coloring his tone.

Elijah released Isabelle and nodded to let her know it was time. Elijah remained hidden for a moment and Isabelle began making her way down the hill, chanting. With a flick of her wrist she threw Niklaus in the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, starling Greta. Before Greta could react, Elijah appeared behind her and snapped her neck before kneeling down and picking up Elena's body.

"Isabelle? What are you doing?" Niklaus demanded.

Isabelle didn't answer him and continued to chant her spell. Niklaus's body twisted into painful shapes as he screamed. Elijah carried Elena away to the edge of the trees and laid her down gently, brushing the hair from her face.

Isabelle pushed on with the spell intently, the trees around them fall under the power of the spell. Elijah covered Elena's body with his but as soon as it was over he straightened up. Elijah approached his brother, who was lying against a rock screaming in pain.

As Elijah got closer Isabelle seized her chanting. "Elijah?" Niklaus asks breathlessly.

"Hello, brother." Elijah punches his fist into Niklaus's chest, grabbing his heart in his hand.

"Now, Isabelle!" Elijah commanded. Isabelle began chanting again, and Niklaus let out a howl of pain but was unable to move due to Elijah's hold on him. "Where are they?"

"What?"

"Our family, Niklaus?"

Niklaus looked down at his brother. After all the years Elijah had stuck by him and he had still ended up alienated from him. He'd got what he had spent the last thousand years fighting for but at the cost of his family. Niklaus sagged against the rock, all the fight leaving him. "Oregon."

"Be more specific," Isabelle demanded.

"There is a compound in Salem, Oregon. I left them there."

Elijah met his eyes trying to convey his thanks. For a moment he hesitated but Isabelle put a hand on his shoulder. Elijah followed her gaze to where Elena still lay limp.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Elijah twisted Niklaus's heart before ripping it easily from his chest. Niklaus froze for a moment as if knew what had happened before his slid down the rock and slumped to floor.

Elijah turned to Isabelle looking wounded and dropped Niklaus's heart. He couldn't believe it was over. He knew where his family was and they were free of Niklaus. Isabelle stepped into his arms and he buried his face in her neck. A few moments later they heard Elena gasp as she woke. Her eyes settled on Elijah in their embrace and she was hit with jealousy with the force of a wrecking ball.

The two elder vampires moved to her quickly. When they moved they allowed Elena to see Niklaus's body. "It worked? He's gone?"

"Yeah," Isabelle said, with a smile.

All three of them turned when they heard someone approaching. Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie appeared from the trees. Isabelle and Elijah moved so they were stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Elena. "What happened?" Bonnie asked and then she spotted Niklaus's body. "Is he dead?"

Elijah and Isabelle remained silent. Caroline's head snapped in their direction when a breeze blew Elena's scent her way. "You're in transition?"

Isabelle spun on the spot. How could she have forgotten? "Elijah, we need to get her some blood," she told him. Elijah picked Elena up without any argument from her and they left the two vampires and the witch looking on is shock not sure what just happened.

* * *

Elijah and Isabelle didn't stop until they got to the next town over from Mystic Falls. They finally came to stand still in the alley way behind a bar. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on her while you go get a human for her."

Isabelle disappeared for what to Elena felt like hours but in actual fact had only been fifteen minutes. When she returned she had a dazed looking young man behind her. Elena was fascinated by the older vampire, she didn't know anyone else who could attend a ritual sacrifice, help kill the Original hybrid and still look put together enough to walk into a night club and not look out of place. Isabelle bit into the guys wrist and then led him towards Elena.

Elena's instincts took over as she bit over where Isabelle had drinking greedily from the man.

A/N: Posted 22/08/14. Violet x.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Isabelle was curled up in the front seat of Elijah's rental car eating a bag of chips. She had her feet on the dashboard with a open book resting on her thighs. Elijah was driving and Elena was gazing out at landscape. The farthest she had ever been outside Mystic Falls had been when Rose and Trevor had kidnapped her. Niklaus had told them that he had hidden his and Elijah's family all the way across the other side of the states. Elena had only been a vampire for one week but both girls had worn down Elijah's reluctance to take them on a road trip rather than flying. They had convinced him that leaving Elena behind when she was so new to this life wasn't a good idea and Elena definitely could not fly because if she lost control no one would stand a chance. They were currently almost halfway there just passing through the state of Nebraska.

Isabelle crumpled up her now empty bag of chips and turned to Elena. "You doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Elena said with a small smile. "This is just taking a lot more adjusting to than I thought it would. I'm a vampire which means no more Jenna telling me what to do. No more living in the house I grew up in. I'm truly independent now. If I think about it too much it makes my head hurt."

"Yeah, the prospect of eternity will do that to you," Isabelle told her. "But you know you don't have to worry about being alone. You have me and Elijah." Elena managed a smile, but she could never tell Isabelle that the thought of that made her feel sick. Knowing that she would have to spend the next hundreds of years watching Isabelle and Elijah be together when she wanted the man so desperately herself. She thought it had been bad when she had been human but when she had woken in transition and seen Elijah it had been a hundred times worse. All her emotions were now heightened and she could longer deny the simple truth that at some point she had fallen in love with him. And it killed her to know there was no way he would ever feel the same.

* * *

They were almost through Wyoming when Elijah pulled off the highway and headed for a small side road that seemed to take them into the wilderness. Isabelle stopped reading, looking up from her book and even Elena leaned forward between the seats curious. "Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"There is something I wanted you to see," Elijah told her, meeting her eyes in the rear view mirror. Isabelle hid her smile, going back to reading her book. Half an hour later Elijah pulled over at the end of the track and unfastened his seat belt. When Isabelle didn't move he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your not coming?" he asked.

Isabelle looked up at him with a smile. "I'm going to stay here and keep reading. You should go show Elena what it is you wanted to. I'll be right here when you get back." Elijah nodded getting out and opening Elena's door for her. Elena looked down at Isabelle, who smiled reassuringly at her and gestured for her to go. Isabelle would give them sometime alone and maybe Elijah would remove the stick of his ass and finally admit his feelings for her. Isabelle went back to reading her book with a satisfied smile. Elijah led a reluctant Elena deeper into the woods. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there," he answered cryptically. Elena let out a fake sigh of frustration and Elijah grinned back at her. They walked at human speed for another fifteen minutes before they reached the spot Elijah had been looking for. Stepping aside he let Elena have an unrestricted view of the clearing with the seventy foot waterfall at the other side.

"It's amazing," Elena breathed, stunned.

"It's called Mystic Falls. I thought you would appreciate it given the name of your hometown."

Elena smiled up at him. He was so perfect. She kicked herself yet again mentally that he was with Isabelle. "That's really sweet," she said finally finding her voice. Elijah looked down at her smiling widely and she was transfixed. He was so gorgeous and she couldn't help but feel like that smile was just for her.

Nothing could have prepared her to handle what happened next. As Elena began to turn away to look at the waterfall again Elijah leaned down and captured her lips with his. Elena froze completely stunned. But when Elijah's lips moved against hers all rational thought driven from her mind. Circling her arms around his neck Elena pressed her body against his as she kissed him back with fervor. Elijah's hand came down to rest on her hips as he walked her back until her back collided with the tree behind her. The rough bark bit into her bare shoulders and that sensation was all it took to bring Elena crashing back to reality. She was kissing Elijah! Isabelle's Elijah! She pushed him away abruptly, disgusted with herself How could she have done this to Isabelle? How could Elijah? "Oh no," Elena murmured, before disappearing out from between Elijah and the tree heading back to the car at vampire speed.

Isabelle looked up confused when she heard Elijah and Elena approaching the car separately. Elena looked disgusted and Elijah hurt as they both got in without a word one after the other. Elijah pulled the car away, speeding back onto the interstate and proceeded to drive all the way through Idaho without saying anything. He didn't stop until they reached Salem, Oregon.

They had already agreed they would get a couple of hotel rooms in town before they headed to find Elijah's family and awaken them. Elijah pulled up in front of a random motel and went inside to get them rooms. Once Elijah stepped through the doors into the hotel Isabelle turned to Elena to ask her what had happened only to find the backseat empty. She caught sight of her as she disappeared round the corner down the block. When he returned Elijah and Isabelle unloaded the bags from the car. Once they were inside the hotel room Isabelle dropped the bags she had been carrying and turned to Elijah. "What happened?" she demanded.

Elijah sat down on the bed, dropping his head to his hands. "I kissed her." Isabelle beamed at him, moving to sit down as well.

"Elijah, that's great," she told him and he shot her glare. "Or not judging by her reaction. So what went wrong?"

"I don't know. One minute we were kissing and the next she pushed me away and disappeared." Isabelle frowned. Elena wouldn't have acted that way without having a reason. She knew Elena liked Elijah and she couldn't still be caught up on Stefan given what he had done to her. There was definitely nothing between her and the elder Salvatore as far as she could from the times she saw them together. At the thought of Damon they day she met him popped into her head. _"Sorry to be the one to break it to you sweetheart, but your boyfriend is out of action." _Those had been his exact words. And then Elijah had come in and kissed her on the head messing around, a private joke making fun of the young vampires.

Isabelle rubbed her temples as she began to speak. "Elijah, Elena does know that the comment Damon made about you being my boyfriend the day we met him isn't true right? You told there is nothing but friendship between us?"

"Well, I..." Elijah trailed off looking stunned.

"My God, Elijah, no wonder she ran away when you kissed her."

"What do you mean?" he asked still not getting it.

"Think about the last month, everything she has seen. You and I sharing a room, me parading around wearing your shirts. Its completely understandable that she freaked out. She thinks you cheated on me with her." Comprehension finally dawned on Elijah and he jumped up from the bed.

"I need to talk to her."

"I think you should let me handle this one," Isabelle told him. "Elena needs to hear it from me that there is nothing between us."

Elijah nodded, hesitantly letting Isabelle leave in search of the woman he loved.

* * *

It didn't take long for Isabelle to locate Elena at a bar just four blocks from the hotel they had checked into. Elena downed another shot as Isabelle approached her. "You know that might help now but in the morning its just going to hurt."

Elena looked up at Isabelle guiltily. "It already hurts." Isabelle slid into the empty seat beside Elena at the bar and gestured for the bartender to bring them both another shot.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened back in Wyoming?" Elena just shook her head without looking up. Isabelle remained silent for a moment as the bartender poured their shots then disappeared down the other of the bar to serve someone else. "Okay, let me try this again. Elijah already spilled his guts about everything. Why did you run away?" She didn't want to freak her out even more by overbearing her with too much information.

"How can you not hate me?" Elena asked, peering up at her. Isabelle tried to school her features into hurt outrage but she ended up laughing.

"Sorry, I can't," Isabelle said. "Elena, Elijah and I are just friends. We always have been. I realize now that you have been under the impression that there is something more between us but there isn't. We're close because we are all each other has had for the last five hundred years. You haven't done anything wrong and what you feel for Elijah is more than okay. In fact I think its great."

"You do?"

"Yes, Elijah is best friend and he deserves to be happy."

"So Elijah and I..." Elena trailed off, feeling confused and overwhelmed.

"Are free to do whatever you both want," Isabelle finished for her. Elena tried not to let the joy that seeped through her body show but a smile spread across her face regardless. Isabelle drank her shot and then turned back to Elena. "Come on, let's get you back to your vampire."

Elena followed Isabelle mindlessly from the bar. It was only when they were walking across the hotel parking lot that Elena's insecurities set in. "Are you sure he wants me?" Elena whispered as Isabelle unlocked the door.

The older vampire rolled her eyes and opening the door she pushed Elena inside letting the door swing shut loudly behind her. Isabelle turned away from the door, heading back to the bar as she pulled her phone out. "Hello," her friend answered quickly.

"I'm in Salem, Oregon. Do you think you can make it here by tomorrow night?"

* * *

Elijah jumped off the bed when the door slammed shut and looked at Elena who was playing with her hands nervously. When she raised her eyes to meet his Elena could not control herself any longer. She was across the room, her body wrapped around his and their lips pressed firmly together almost too fast for Elijah to catch.

He pulled back after a few minutes, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know. I love you, Elijah."

"And I love you," he responded, smiling. Elena grinned wildly before returning to kissing him and this time neither of them pulled away.

* * *

**A/N: Posted 22/08/14. When I was researching somewhere for Elena and Elijah to have there first kiss. Mystic Falls, Wyoming was one of the places that popped up. All the information I got is off Google so if anything is wrong I apologize. Thanks. Violet. x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Isabelle leaned against the wall warily as she and Elena watched Elijah gently pull the daggers from his family. "Now we wait," he said turning back to them. Elena immediately made her way to him, sliding effortlessly into his arms. Isabelle smiled to herself as she watched them. It genuinely made her happy to see her best friend so happy. She wondered idly for a moment what she would do now. Niklaus and Katerina were both dead. She was finally free.

Rebekah who had been daggered most recently back in the twenties sat bolt upright first. Isabelle appeared next to her in a moment helping her from the coffin. "Isabelle," Rebekah greeted, embracing her.

"It's good to see you," Isabelle told her. Rebekah's eyes landed on Elena and her whole body language changed.

"Katherine," she hissed. Isabelle barely had chance to grab Rebekah and Elijah only just managed to get Elena out of her reach.

"It's not Katerina, Bekah. Did you really think I'd forgive her, much less let her live?" These words stopped her and Isabelle released her.

"Who is she?"

"Elena Gilbert, mine and Katerina's descendant."

In true Rebekah fashion she glowered at Elena, not having quite accepted her yet and went to stand with her remaining brothers coffins.

* * *

They were still waiting for Kol to wake up when footsteps echoed through the mostly empty warehouse. Rebekah, Elena and Elijah all tensed up as if they expected an attack. Only Isabelle, who had gone back to leaning casually against the wall, wasn't on her guard like the rest of them. It took only moments for Sage to materialize out of the shadows, her hands held up as if in surrender. "I only came for Finn."

Elijah nodded and moved to stand by Elena, taking her in his arms. Sage stood by Isabelle, who had crossed her arms feeling bored. She wanted this over so they could get out of here. She was both impatient and apprehensive about starting her new life. She had yet to talk to Elijah about her plans, she hadn't exactly decided what she would do but she knew she was ready for a change.

Isabelle was thinking through her options when she heard another sharp intake of breath. Elijah and Rebekah both converged on the coffin. Isabelle and Sage remained where they were, Isabelle had never met the youngest male Mikealson and Sage was watching Finn's coffin anxiously. Isabelle uncrossed her arms and shifted before raising her eyes to watch the reunion in front of her. Her eyes met a stunning pair of green ones and she froze. If she was human her heart would have been going crazy right now. She watched his eyes rake over her body before a smirk settled firmly on his face. Isabelle became aware of someone saying her name and she dragged her eyes off Kol to look at Elijah. She could hear Rebekah talking to Elena and Sage but she didn't register what they were saying. The room suddenly seemed too loud as everything came back into focus. Her gaze flickered back to Kol away from Elijah's knowing smile, the man knew her too well. Everything about Kol seemed to draw her in, his eyes with their mischievous glint. She could almost imagine herself running her hands through his hair, trailing her lips down his strong jaw before kissing his full lips.

Isabelle shook her head, looking away from them both. Holy shit, this could not be happening. She could not be hot for Elijah's brother. "I have to go," she heard herself say, though she hadn't consciously decided to, and she fled from the warehouse ignoring Elijah calling her name.

"I'll be right back," Elijah assured Elena as he disappeared after Isabelle. She was almost back at the motel when he caught up with her. "Are you okay?" he stepped in front her, stopping her.

"I don't know," she said, honestly. Elijah stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay to be attracted to Kol, Isabelle." She wanted to deny but it would have been pointless. Elijah knew her too well. "Just be careful, I don't want to see you hurt."

"This stays between us?" she requested. Elijah nodded smiling.

Isabelle didn't respond but remained in Elijah's arms for a few more moments before letting him wrap an arm around her and lead her back to the warehouse. Everyone's eyes landed on them when they entered. Isabelle avoided Kol's gaze not wanting to get sucked in again. Elena looked at her questioningly, Isabelle simply shook her head and ducked from under Elijah's arm as she made her way to stand by Sage waiting for Finn to wake up.

After almost thirty minutes they were still waiting for Finn. Isabelle gave into temptation and risked a sideways glance at Kol meeting his eyes. Kol smiled at her and Isabelle bit her lip looking away not realizing she had a similar effect on Kol as he was having on her. Kol was intrigued by the conflicting confidence and shyness of Isabelle. Finn broke into both Kol and Isabelle's thoughts when he sat bolt upright gasping of air. Sage immediately had her arm around him. "Sage," the eldest Mikealson said in wonder. "You're here. Where is Niklaus?" Finn asked, his eyes flickering around the room.

"He's dead," Elijah told his brother. There was a mixture of emotions that flickered over the siblings faces. Shock and relief were the more prominent ones. Elena wrapped her arm around Elijah's waist and Isabelle smiled at the two. It made her happy to see them together. She had thought watching them yesterday that she wanted that too but now she understood why Elena had ran. Even when the feeling was only vague it could be staggering.

They cleared out of the warehouse once night had fallen heading back to the motel room. Elena and Isabelle packed quickly before meeting back up with the others outside. "There isn't going to be enough room in the car for us all," Elena stated as they watched Elijah load the boot.

"I'll steal another car," Isabelle said. "One of you guys will have to ride with me." Isabelle knew there would be no separating the couples so she would have to ride with either Kol or Rebekah. Isabelle looked at Rebekah with pleading eyes but the blonde remained silent, smirking. "Looks like you are with me Kol." Isabelle made a silent note to stake Rebekah for this.

She silently led Kol away from the rest of them. They walked for four blocks before Kol spoke. "So how did you get involved with my brother?" Isabelle closed her eyes biting back a groan, of course he had to have a sexy accent.

"We met back in the 1400's when I was human," Isabelle told Kol, not looking at him as she eyed the cars they were walking past deciding which would be the least conspicuous to steal. "My sister, Katerina, was going to be used in your brother's sacrifice but she escaped abandoning me with him. Nik was so furious he was going to kill me but Elijah stopped him. He changed me the same day, I have been loyal to him ever since. I owe your brother my life."

"But he is romantically involved with the latest Doppleganger, Elena, yes?"

"If you are inquiring to my relationship with Elijah it has never been nothing more than platonic. He is like a brother to me."

Isabelle did not wait for Kol's response when she stepped off the sidewalk, moving across the road to a black car. Once she had broken in she turned to Kol who was still stood on the sidewalk. "You wanna get in so we can get going?" she asked. Kol followed her and climbed into the passenger side of the car.

Isabelle shook her head raising her eyes when Kol just sat there. Unbuckling her belt she twisted in her seat, bringing her body close to Kol's surprising him as she reached passed him to grab his belt fastening him in. Kol felt a little disappointment that it was all Isabelle did it for. "I know you would walk away just fine if we crashed but if they stopped us because you weren't wearing a belt we would both get arrested for being in a stolen car. It's just too much effort for a problem simply avoided."

Kol didn't say anything, still stunned at having Isabelle so close. She had smelt amazing, he had desperately wanted to bury his face in her neck. Kol chalked it up to the fact that he had only just been un-daggered and Isabelle was the first single women he had seen that was not family. He assured himself that he would be just as attracted to the next woman he met, he might even seduce her to make himself feel better.

* * *

The car Isabelle stole had a full tank of gas so they drove well into the night before they had to stop. She knew the others had a good half hour on them and they also would not have to stop because Elijah, Elena and Sage could trade off driving. She should have insisted Finn and Sage some with them. Then Isabelle would not be stuck alone in a car with a stupid Original with his sexy voice, gorgeous eyes and lips she wanted to sink her teeth into.

Isabelle climbed from the car when they stopped to fill the tank, grateful to get some air. She hadn't had sex with anyone since Trevor had betrayed when she was human, the last thing she needed was to let her insane body control her, try and jump Kol's bone and make a complete fool of herself. Isabelle wouldn't even know how to seduce anyone anyway. She made a noise of frustration in the back of her throat at which part the situation she was not certain.

Kol had been going through his own turmoil back in the car. There was a blonde one pump over, jeans so tight they looked like they had been painted on and a nice tight shirt accentuating her breasts. Kol felt nothing, not even a hint of arousal as he surveyed her. Even when she noticed his gaze and sent him a flirty smile still, nothing.

The blonde hovered for as long as she could but eventually got in her car and drove off. Kol looked out the front window just as Isabelle stepped back out from paying. Her jeans hung loose on her hips, her black long sleeved shirt came just down to stomach leaving a thin strip of skin of display. Who knew that just that little bit of skin could be so erotic? Man, he was so screwed. Kol watched her mesmerized as the way she unconsciously sashayed her hips as she walked her heels clocking on the floor. Every male on the forecourt turned watching her as she walked and Isabelle was completely oblivious. Somehow that made her even hotter, she was extremely appealing to men and she was blind to the power she had.

He wanted her so bad. His brother was going to kill him. If Isabelle meant as much to Elijah as he guessed she did his brother would not let Kol anywhere near her, not with his history. He had once been proud of fact that he left a trail of satisfied but broken hearted women behind him. Now it did not seem like such a good thing.

Isabelle didn't look at Kol as she got back into the car and drove away. About another half an hour into the journey Isabelle's eyes began to droop closed. "You know," Kol said, making her snap her eyes back open. "I think I have the basics of driving from watching you, but if you quickly talk me through it I could take over so you can sleep."

Isabelle did not need any convincing, she pulled them over to an abandoned dirt road and gave him a crash course on driving. They both got out and moved to switched sides. The road had tall bushes on either side so Isabelle found herself stood far too close to Kol as she handed the keys over. The moment was intense, Kol's gaze on her lips and his eyes burning with desire. She could have so easily kissed him, they were alone in the middle of nowhere. Not even Elijah knew where they were, no one would have interrupted. She had let herself for a moment imagine how easy it would be to give in.

All it took was for her to remember how Elijah had spoken of Kol, the numerous women he had bedded. Not only did she not just want to be another conquest to him but she did not want to embarrass herself with her lack of sexual experience. So Isabelle pulled away moving around to the passenger side and climbing. She rested her head against the back of the seat and tried to think about anything but Kol as the gentle motion of the car lulled her off to sleep.

* * *

_Isabelle pulled herself to sitting on the couch she was laying on. She was in the Mikealson Manor in Mystic Falls that Elijah had bought for his family. She must have slept all the way home. Had Kol carried her inside so she could sleep longer? Her throat felt dry and hunger swirled in her stomach. She stood up padding into the kitchen in search of blood. Her previous hunger was replaced by an entirely different need when she turned the corner and spied the figure already stood by the fridge with the door open._

_Kol turned sensing someone behind him, closing the door the fridge as he did. "Isabelle," he greeted with a smile. Isabelle did not respond right away. Kol had just got out of the shower when he felt hungry and was compelled to go in search of the blood that he currently held in his hand in a small glass. He'd had the fore thought to abandon his towel and slip on a pair of jeans before he went down stairs, but nothing else. Isabelle managed to tear her eyes from his still damp, half naked body looking up into Kol's grinning face._

_Isabelle had thought she had perfected her self-control over the past five hundred years but it turned out she had just never had the right temptation put in front of her. She could not stop herself from stepping around the kitchen island and approaching Kol. Isabelle pressed her body against his immediately claiming his lips, Kol didn't even bother to try and place the glass containing his blood on the counter. He let it slip from his hand, smashing when it hit the floor, so he could sink his fingers into Isabelle's hair holding her to him._

_He pushed her back to the island, easily sliding her so she was sat on it. He kissed her neck, nipping gently as he unbuttoned the front of her jeans. He pulled back looking at Isabelle as she lifted her hips and allowed him to slide her jeans off. Isabelle's tiny panties made Kol groan, women in last one hundred years had started dressing much more provocative. He removed her shirt next leaving Isabelle barely clothed. She thought somewhere in the back of her mind that she hoped no one walked in and caught them like this._

_Kol held her eyes for a moment before returning to kissing her. There was no build up this time, he immediately invaded her mouth with his tongue. His fingers found their way beneath her panties, Isabelle pulled back from the kiss surprised. "Kol," she cried his name in pleasure. Kol smiled speeding up his movements as Isabelle enthusiastically responded to him. "So good! Don't stop! Oh, please, please don't stop." Isabelle begged and pleaded with him between breathy moans and desperate cries of his name._

_She never wanted this to end, her body was so filled with sensation it was overwhelming. Kol looked at her smiling, he was insanely hard from her response. He hadn't even put his fingers inside her and she was close to coming for him. "Let go, Isabelle," he ordered. Isabelle could not place the sensation that swept over her body as she screamed out Kol's name this time_.

* * *

Isabelle was jerked from her dream by Kol slamming on the brake. "Oh," she groaned as the last of her dream slipped away. That had been intense.

Kol scowled out of the window as the driver in front pulled away. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm so far from okay," Isabelle murmured. She turned her head staring out of the window. This could not be happening to her. Would she be plagued by hot dreams of Kol every time she went to sleep? What would have happened next in her dream if she had been pulled from it? She desperately hoped Kol could not smell her arousal caused by the dream. The colour drained from her face, she hoped she had not been talking in her sleep as she sometimes did. Isabelle almost couldn't believe it had merely been a dream, it had felt so real. She reached up and touched her lips almost expecting them to be swollen.

Kol watched from the corner of his eye as Isabelle's fingers lingered on her lips. He'd been surprised when he entered her dream after she had started tossing and turning to find them locked in such an intimate embrace. Her barely clothed and his hand buried firmly between her legs as she cried out his name in ecstasy. Clearly she wasn't as unaffected by him as she was pretending to be.

* * *

**A/N: Posted on 15/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Isabelle woke up with start to sunlight streaming in through her window. She immediately climbed from her bed and made straight for her own private bathroom. Turning on her shower she stripped off her sweaty shirt and panties before stepping in. Every time she fell asleep her dreams had been plagued by Kol and herself in various scenarios.

The latest had her waking with a cry of his name. It was fast becoming clear this was not going to end any time soon. Images of her dream flickered through her mind. Kol unzipping the dress she had been wearing, kissing her bare breasts. His tongue swirling on her hip. "This is so bad," Isabelle groaned. She knew that despite her best attempts everyone in the house knew, even Kol.

She had cried out his name more than once during her dream filled sleep. Sometimes, Elena had kindly informed her, they would hear her begging dream Kol. She could barely face him but she managed to convince herself that just because her subconscious conjured up these images did not mean she would give into whatever this was and sleep with Kol. The result had been the frosty exterior she displayed now whenever she was around him.

Isabelle dried her hair and dressed heading downstairs. Kol sat in the kitchen with Rebekah and Finn. "Morning," Isabelle said brightly as entered the kitchen.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning," Kol commented with a smirk. "Good nights sleep?"

"Could have been better," she said not turning away from the blood bag she was emptying into a glass. "A little unsatisfying."

Rebekah let out a laugh and Isabelle turned around leaning against the counter as she took a mouthful of blood. The front door opened then and they sensed three people step inside. Isabelle smiled and Kol scowled. He did not like that the human football player was in her favour when he was not but with no clue how to get into Isabelle's good books he was stuck. Elijah wanted to knock their heads together for being so oblivious. He knew why both of them were holding back and he thought it was ridiculous. "Matt," Isabelle greeted when he walked into the kitchen followed by Elena and Elijah who had their arms around each other. When they finally came to stand still, they were joined at the lips straight away. Isabelle still thought they were cute but she liked to give them a hard time whenever the chance arose. "You two should get a room, I can't speak for everyone else but you aren't making me feel any better for being single."

Elena pulled back from Elijah's kiss to give her ancestor a scathing look. "We have to you listen to you get yours in your dreams every night when you wake up screaming Kol's name so you can put up with a little PDA."

Isabelle blushed avoiding Kol's gaze. "Well, thank you for that," Isabelle snapped and Elena sensed she may have gone too far. "I think I'm gonna head out. You coming Matt?"

Matt smiled at seeing Isabelle so flustered as she left the room. He stopped in the doorway looking back at Kol. "I'll try talk some sense into her, mate," he told the Original before following Isabelle out.

* * *

Isabelle and Matt left the Mikealson Manor on foot. They lived only an hour from the old Lockwood Cellars and Isabelle had fallen in love with the grounds around them. She had spent hours just exploring them in the three weeks since they had returned from freeing Elijah's family. Her mind involuntarily drifted back to Kol. The Original seemed to plague her every thought.

"Okay," Matt said, stopping walking and catching Isabelle's attention. "While I have been totally supportive of your hatred of this Kol guy so far I gotta ask, what is so wrong with him? I mean for a vampire he seems pretty stand up to me."

Isabelle sighed turning to face Matt. She knew when Matt said something then the way she was behaving wasn't right, he never spoke up for someone unless he meant it. "It's not that I hate him….." she began.

"Yeah," Matt cut her off. "I got it loud and clear from Elena earlier. You want the guy so bad you're having hot dreams about him."

"I definitely do not want to talk about that," she told him, blushing. "Kol is not so bad but I do not know how to just be friends with him because being friends means spending time together. I can't be even a little close to him without….." Isabelle frowned turning away from Matt. "Well you get the picture."

"And why would being with Kol be such a bad thing? He might actually make you happy."

Isabelle did not have an answer to his question. Every time she had tried to voice her reasons out loud they just sounded like excuses. Her main reason was something she could not even think about let alone talk about it. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the manor for your car. I think I want to be alone for a while."

* * *

Isabelle and Matt walked back to the house slowly. It was well after mid-day when they made it back. Isabelle waved Matt off with a smile before heading inside. She turned the corner into the lounge and found Kol sitting lazily on a sofa watching TV. "You the only one in?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, just me. Finn went out with Sage and Rebekah is involved in some kind of romance with the elder Salvatore so that is where she is."

"Okay, well, see you later," she said, setting off out of the room.

"Hold on, Isabelle." She stopped in the doorway turning to look at him. "Maybe you can explain this to me. I do not understand this film at all."

"What are you watching?" Isabelle asked as she walked back into the room and picked up the DVD case. "Of course it doesn't make sense, Kol. You're watching the third movie, if you haven't watched the first two it won't. You know speaking as a girl who is totally in love with Harry Potter…." Kol raised his eye brows in question. "Not in the way you are thinking. I love the books. It is pretty much sacrilege watching them in the wrong order."

Kol smiled at Isabelle's enthusiasm. "Will you watch it with me? Answer any questions I have?"

Isabelle looked down at Kol, weighing up her options. She would have to spend time with Kol but she would get to watch her favourite movies. Maybe Matt had a point, she should give Kol a chance. "Sure," Isabelle agreed. She took out the DVD out, putting it back on the shelf and grabbed the first one.

She dumped her jacket in the chair before dropping down on the couch beside Kol. They watched the first and second film in relative silence Kol just asking the occasional question. The pair got hungry just half an hour into the third film. Isabelle prepared some popcorn while Kol poured them some blood.

Isabelle was surprised to find she was actually enjoying herself. They unconsciously sat closer to each other as they settled back down sharing a bowl of popcorn. "I imagine you were like that when you were younger," Kol told her when it got to the part where Hermione punched Malfoy.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, Isabelle, I bet anything that if someone so much as looked at you the wrong when you were a hormonal teenager they got that treatment."

Isabelle grabbed a hand full of popcorn tossing it into Kol's face. "You mean this kind of treatment?"

Kol laughed, throwing a hand full back. Isabelle grabbed the bowl, tipping it on his head sending popcorn flying everywhere. "Oh, you have done it now," Kol told her with a smile. He flipped her onto her back and began tickling her.

"Okay, I give," Isabelle managed to get out between giggles. Kol seized his tickling, looking down at her. His words died in his throat.

Kol was kneeling between her legs with his hands on either side of her head. Isabelle was breathing hard beneath him, her eyes fixed on his. This was the closest he had been to her since that night in the car when they first met. Isabelle unconsciously bit her lip, Kol's eyes burned into her making her want him in a way she thought she had managed to squash down during her waking hours. Kol took a leap of faith, leaning down he pressed his lips to hers. Isabelle had been denying this for weeks, it felt so good to let go. She pulled Kol down against her, curling her fingers into his hair.

It was better than anything her imagination had conjured up. Kol, she had to admit, was an amazing kisser. His tongue teased her mouth open, before easing into her mouth, exploring. Isabelle made a noise of appreciation in her throat. Why had she been denying herself this? Kol's kisses were heavenly. Isabelle hooked her leg up over Kol's waist, bringing him closer. She gently encouraged him to move their lower bodies together. Kol moved firmly against her, mimicking the act of making love. Isabelle pulled back the kiss a little bit, moaning quietly before pulling him back right back to her. She slid her hand down his side under the front of his shirt between them. Isabelle's fingers traced across his toned stomach, her hand settling on his hip, rubbing circles on it with her thumb.

Kol wanted to tell Isabelle how good her hands felt on him but he couldn't bring himself to separate his lips from her. She was finally kissing him back with confidence, her lips moving against his with passion. The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the footsteps approaching.

Elijah and Elena had decided to leave Rebekah and Damon alone to spend some time together. They knew Isabelle had gone out with Matt earlier so they could only hope Kol was gone as well so they would have the house to themselves. Elijah parked up and the pair were headed inside when the sound of a woman moaning reached their ears. "Who is that?" Elena asked.

"I guessed my youngest brother must be entertaining," Elijah answered.

"I thought you said he was set on Isabelle?"

"He said he was, maybe she has pushed him away too much despite her reassuring dreams." Elijah shrugged, opening the door for Elena. The pair made their way down the hallway but neither were prepared for what they would encounter when they turned the corner. Kol was laid on top of Isabelle the pair firmly joined at the lips with Harry Potter playing in the background.

Elena smiled up at Elijah, maybe the pair had finally come to their senses. Elijah cleared his throat and both Isabelle and Kol jumped away from each other. Kol smirked and Isabelle looked horrified. She disappeared out of the room at vampire speed. Only once she had locked all the doors to her room did she slide down the wall to the floor. "Oh no," she whispered. Even through her embarrassment Isabelle still felt the swirls of desire for Kol.

It had been bad before when she only had her imagination to rely on but now she had actually kissed him. Tasted his lips, had his hands on her. She knew what it felt like to have him moving above her. "I am in so much trouble."

Isabelle slipped on some shoes and a jacket before opening her window to jump out. She ran into the woods heading for town. Matt would have started his shift at the Mystic Grill by now. If there was anyone who could help her make sense of her jumbled thoughts right now it was him.

Matt was tending bar when she arrived. "There's my favourite bartender," she greeted him sitting down.

"What happened to spending the rest of the day in your own company?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Well, that went out of the window as soon as I got home. I ended up spending the afternoon with Kol."

"Really?" Matt asked, but his tone and smile gave him away.

"Elena has called you already, hasn't she?"

"Oh, yeah. The second they heard you leave. So you and Kol getting hot and heavy in the living room?"

Isabelle groaned dropping her head to the bar. "It's not fair Matt. Why did he have to be such a good kisser?"

Matt laughed, turning around he reached for some top shelf liquor and poured Isabelle a glass. Isabelle raised her head, taking it and swallowing it in one go. "He was bound to be, Isabelle. The guy is a thousand years old."

"You are supposed to be making me feel better," she whined. "Elijah and Elena walked in on us, with him on top of me and us kissing in the living room. And it wasn't some teenage closed mouth kiss. He had his tongue in my mouth, I'd put my hand up his shirt and he was…." Matt grinned while she was looking down. His friend had it bad. "He was grinding into me, and God it felt so good. Everything he was doing felt so good."

"Then I do not see the problem, Isabelle," Matt told her, before he got called away to serve someone else.

* * *

**A/N: Posted on 15/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Elena slumped down onto the couch beside Isabelle who was making her way through a bowl of popcorn and watching Soloman Kane. "Why are you watching this?" Elena asked helping herself to some popcorn.

"I wanted to watch something gory. You know my feelings about romantic films at the moment."

"Still on your anti-romance thing?" Elena asked.

"Why are you here, bothering me and stealing my popcorn instead of having sex with your boyfriend?" Isabelle demanded, ignoring Elena's question. She did not want to rehash their previous conversations about Kol tonight.

"Elijah has taken Kol out drinking to cheer him up and I am bored." Isabelle knew she was making Kol miserable and she felt overwhelming bad about it but what was she supposed to do? The only way to fix the mess she had made was to come clean to Kol about her fear of disappointing him with her lack of experience because she was practically a five hundred year old virgin. That would be sure to send him running, Isabelle wasn't sure she could take the rejection.

Isabelle sat up with a smile putting the popcorn bowl down. "Why don't we go out for a drink?"

"What?" Elena asked.

"It will be just like before you were turned. We'll have a few drink, shoot some pool. It'll be fun."

Elena smiled and both girls headed for Isabelle's room. Isabelle did Elena's make up for her before Elena raided Isabelle's closet picking out a black dress and cream heels. "You have to wear this," Elena insisted holding up a red dress for Isabelle.

Elena stepped into the bathroom and Isabelle slipped on the red dress on with a smile. It looked pretty good. Isabelle curled her hair and finished applying her make while Elena straightened hers.

The two walked on foot to The Mystic Grill, it wasn't like they were in any danger. No attacker would any match for them. Elena paused for a moment outside the door. "Stefan could be in there," she whispered. Isabelle knew that Elena was well and truly in love with Elijah but that still did not mean she wasn't hurt about Stefan. He had cheated with her best friend.

"We will ignore them, Elena. Tonight we are just two girls out having fun." Elena nodded in agreement and led Isabelle in with her head held high.

The night reminded her of a similar one when Elena had been human. The night she had met Matt. Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline were sat in a corner booth just watching them just like they had been that night too. They approached the bar, Elena went over to say a quick hello to Finn, Sage, Rebekah and Damon who were sharing a booth while Isabelle chatted with Matt.

"So, she is still avoiding Kol?" Sage questioned.

"Yeah, I pulled her away from another gore fest film to come out tonight."

"You haven't told her Elijah and Kol are coming here later, have you?" Rebekah asked, smiling.

"It must have completely slipped my mind," Elena said innocently, but her smile was anything but.

* * *

"So, girl's night?" Matt asked.

"Kind of, it's more of a getting back to normality night."

"Isn't normality relative in this town?" Isabelle laughed.

"What time do you clock off?" she asked.

"Midnight," Matt told her.

"Join us when you are done?"

"Yeah, but only for one drink cause I got a shift again tomorrow."

"Okay, got a bottle of Jim Beam for me behind there?" Matt handed over a bottle and two glasses.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Matt joined them with their third bottle of liquor. It took way above the normal amount to get them drunk. Isabelle and Elena had given up using glasses a while before, just drinking straight from the bottle.

Isabelle had a good enough buzz going that when Kol walked in with Elijah she didn't even notice. Nor did she see Elena quietly slip away to join her boyfriend and his brother. Elijah and Elena looked at Kol, who was watching Isabelle. "Is she drunk?" he asked.

"Nah," Elena answered. "Just a little tipsy."

The three turned tuning in on Matt and Isabelle's conversation. "Another bet? You aren't doing well tonight, Matt," Isabelle teased, taking a long drink from the bottle.

"One more game?" He approached her with a smile, taking the bottle of a liquor and putting it on a table. "And no using your supernatural abilities."

Isabelle smiled stepping away still oblivious to their audience, which now consisted of the other two Mikealson siblings and their dates as Elena, Elijah and Kol had moved to stand by them. "You are on," Isabelle moved round the pool table from Matt, setting up the game. "Your money is mine, Donovan."

Isabelle leaned over the table with her back to Kol to take her shot. The youngest Mikealson had to turn away, shoving his fist against his mouth stifling a groan when Isabelle's dress rode up at the movement. Kol got a really good look at the long length of her perfect legs. Elijah, turned back to the table and seeing what his brother had he let out a laugh at Kol's distress.

Isabelle stuck to Matt's rule. No supernatural abilities. "What were you saying, Petrova?" Matt asked with a grin after winning.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, opening her purse and handing over ten bucks.

"Well, I'm out of here while I'm up. Catch you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Isabelle agreed. Matt smiled and headed out. Isabelle's buzz had pretty much lifted during the game. She turned taking a long swig of bourbon, her eyes scanning the bar for Elena and that was when she noticed he was there. Kol was leaning casually against the bar, Elena and Elijah stood next to him. His green eyes captured hers and she was done. Why did he have to been so damn hot? Kol winked at her and Isabelle choked on her drink making him smirk.

Isabelle abandoned the bottle and grabbing her bag she headed for the bathroom. She tried her best not to look in Kol's direction but fitting right in with her lack of self-control when it came to him she met his eyes just as turned the corner to the bathroom. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning at the heat in his green eyes.

* * *

Isabelle was washing her hands when she heard the door behind her open and shut before the lock clicked. She didn't need to look up to know it was Kol, but did anyway. His eyes met hers in the mirror. Isabelle grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands as she turned to face him. "You know this is the ladies toilets right? I know you were in that coffin a long time but I didn't think it affected your ability to read."

Kol didn't speak as he closed in on her. "I'm well aware it's the ladies, Isabelle. After all I wouldn't find you in the men's toilets would I?"

Isabelle swallowed hard as she attempted to back away from him only to hit the counter. "Why were you looking for me?" she asked, just managing to keep her voice level, but having Kol so close was almost unbearable.

Isabelle had been a vampire for over five hundred years but her whole existence had been spent with Elijah, tracking down the Doppelgänger and trying to get his family back. It was the least she had owed him. But now they were done, Nik and Katerina were dead and Isabelle was wholly unprepared for what would happen next. She had never wanted a relationship with a man that was more than platonic. She had no idea what she was doing, she felt completely out of her depth.

Kol stepped even closer so there was merely inches between them. Isabelle was barely controlling her breathing and almost felt light headed. These were all responses she had come to associate with Kol. "How else was I supposed to get alone?" he asked, running his hand up her arm, trailing his fingers up her neck. "You've been avoiding me since you let me kiss you, Isabelle."

Isabelle's breath caught in her throat and she knew Kol heard. She opened her mouth to speak but she could not seem to form any words. She knew she had been crazy for keeping her distance, he did nothing but make her feel good but her insecurities about being alive so long and never having had sex as a vampire had got the better of her. She squashed down her fear and made herself look up into Kol's face. "Kiss me, please," she requested.

Kol's tongue peaked out, wetting his lips. Another wave of desire swept over Isabelle as she fought again to keep her eyes open. Kol's arms came down to circle her waist and he crushed Isabelle firmly against him, running his nose along the line of her jaw. She always smelt so amazing. "You think after waiting all I'm going to do is kiss you?" Isabelle let out a moan, her eyes slipping shutting at his words. Kol brought his lips gently to hers and Isabelle tensed for a moment before giving in, revelling in the feeling. As Kol's talented mouth worked magic against hers they crashed back into the counter and not releasing her, Kol lifted Isabelle up onto it, sliding in between her legs.

Pulling away with a gasp, Isabelle removed her hand from his hair and placed it on his chest. Barely keeping the fog of desire at bay she managed to get her words out. "Kol, stop."

Kol didn't step back as he looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if he mis-read the signs. Was he about to get rejected again? "I thought you wanted this..."

"I do," she cut across him, Kol smirked at how her voice sounded when she was turned on. "God, you have no idea how much, but I haven't done this in a long time." Kol started to speak but Isabelle put her finger on his lips to stop him. It took a lot for her to admit this to him and she needed to get the words out before she changed her mind. "Kol, there hasn't been anyone since I was human." Kol's eyes widened in surprise. "Trevor was my duty, there was no love or desire. This is all new to me, I had no idea it could be like this. I don't what I am doing or what it is you expect." She slid her finger from his lips and let her thumb slide lazily across his bottom one. Kol took Isabelle by surprise when he turned his head slightly and bit down gently on the pad of her thumb.

"For someone who doesn't know what they are doing, you're driving me crazy," he whispered huskily. "As for what I expect. Well screw that, you're the one has been denied pleasure for your whole life. I think this should be all about you and your needs. Besides haven't you heard, everything is much more heightened when you are vampire?" Kol breathed the last part in her ear. She had the heard the phrase a thousand times when she had been young but the way Kol said it made it take on a whole new meaning. "Did Trevor ever make you come?"

Isabelle looked up at Kol, despite the serious question Isabelle was still lost in a haze of desire. "I think so." Kol shook his head. She would have known if he had, there would have been no doubt. How could Trevor have denied this woman an orgasm, knowingly or not? The thought that he would be first person she would experience one with brought on a whole round of ideas about how he would do it.

Kol claimed Isabelle's mouth again. The kiss quickly gained heat and Kol slid his hands up the outside of her thighs under her dress. They felt soft and smooth under his fingers just as he imagined they would earlier when she had unknowingly giving him a teasing glimpse of them.

Isabelle pulled away startled and breathing heavily. She knew he said he wanted to do more than kiss her but she didn't think he meant here. "What are you doing?" she whispered. Everything Kol was doing felt amazing and was driving her crazy but there was a still a part of her that managed to fight to the surface that was terrified of the unknown and her bodies response to Kol was something she was still getting used to.

"Do you trust me?" Kol asked her.

Isabelle froze. Did she? Elijah was the only person she had ever truly trusted and she didn't know Kol half as well as she did his brother. The trust Kol was asking for was different though. She had trusted Elijah with her life, but to trust Kol with her body and more importantly her heart seemed terrifying. His fingers were still trailing over her bare skin and she struggled to stifle her moan unable to ignore the sensation. She needed him to keep touching her, and with that thought she had her answer.

Isabelle nodded. "I trust you."

"Then you must know I will stop the moment you utter the word and all I want to do is make you feel good."

Isabelle felt like her whole body was wound really tight and something had to give. "And how do you plan on making me feel good?" she managed to ask. She may have been inexperienced but she'd picked things up during her years and the images she had flashing before her eyes of all the things she _wanted _Kol to do was driving her mad.

"You want me to tell you before I do it?" Kol questioned, his voice taking on the husky quality again. Isabelle hadn't realised what she had said could be seductive. Kol groaned as he became aware of this. "You are the sexiest, most tempting woman I have ever laid eyes on. How are you still so innocent? I have fantasied about so many things I want to do to you."

Isabelle swallowed hard as Kol closed in on her again. He slowly pushed her dress up his fingers biting into her soft skin, Isabelle's breath began to come out in pants and Kol smirked. He could not wait to show her what making love could really be like. Clearly Trevor had been selfish in his brief time with Isabelle, but Kol did not know how he could. This woman was goddess, he should have worshipped her like Kol intended to.

He was almost desperate to bring her to her first release, but he managed to hold back. As much as he wanted that there was something so satisfying about watching Isabelle lose control the way she was doing. The controlling vampire, who had no doubt been taught to be that way by his brother to keep her safe, had relinquished control to him. She currently sat with her legs on either side of him, barely able to hold her head up he had got her so worked up and all he had to do was push her dress a little higher and her panties would be on display for him. He remembered that first dream she had about him in the car that night. His hand buried between her legs, Kol's dick twitched in response to the memory.

"I want you underneath me completely naked, extremely turned on like you are, desperate for the attention of my mouth." Kol began placing kisses down Isabelle's neck. Her head rolled back on her shoulders giving Kol better access.

"Where?" Isabelle asked.

"What?"

Isabelle swallowed hard but made herself ask the question. "Where would you want to put your mouth?"

"Here," his whispered running a teasing hand over the outside of her panties. Isabelle shuddered, she wanted that more than she realised she would. He pushed her dress from under her bum to round her waist just as he'd fantasied about moments before. Both of Isabelle's hands flew back to his hair as she let out a gasp. "I want to pleasure your body in ways you've never experienced. I'd start with your breasts." Kol's hands ghosted over her ribs to them. "They're magnificent. I want to feel your nipples get hard under my touch before I toy with them with my mouth." Kol skimmed his hands lightly over them feeling the already hardened peaks and Isabelle let out a quiet cry of pleasure. Even through two layers of clothes she was so sensitive, so responsive to him. He ran his hands down her body slowly, one stopped on her hip but the other continued further down, Bella's breathing increased as she realized his destination.

He kept from actually touching her he dipped one finger under the very edge of her panties between her legs. "God, Isabelle, you're so wet for me. I want to touch you so bad." Kol spoke now against her lips. "I want to spread your legs, and slowly run my tongue over you. I bet you taste even better than you smell." Isabelle let out a strangled moan at his words. "And you smell delicious."

"God, Kol, I need..." Isabelle could not bring herself to say what she had been thinking. He moved his hand's to cup her face placing gentle kisses on her lips.

"What do you need, Isabelle?"

It was one thing to have the images of what she wanted in her head, but to ask Kol to perform these acts on her? Isabelle wasn't sure she was that confident. "Let's get out of here," Isabelle requested, stalling. Kol knew what she was doing, but he stepped back and lifted her down letting her fix her dress. He held out his hand which Isabelle slipped hers into. The pair quickly left the bathroom both slightly amazed that they had not been discovered in there and left the Grill through the back door.

* * *

**A/N: Posted on 16/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Kol sent Elijah a text informing him, rather than asking, that he was taking his car as he still had the keys. The ride back to the manor was quiet. Now out of the bathroom and away from the heat and desire of the moment Isabelle was fighting again with her insecurity. She had told Kol the truth and while she felt like a weight had been lifted she was still anxious. Kol was good, really good. Isabelle shuddered at the memory. She felt majorly inadequate, even if she did want to do for Kol what he was doing for her she wasn't sure she could.

Kol opened her door startling her back to reality. He had her pressed against the side of the car as soon as the door was shut, kissing her. Isabelle pushed away her insecurities and gave herself over to the feeling. She seemed to grow bolder under Kol's attention. The Original was an amazing kisser. Isabelle grabbed his hair in her fist, holding her to him. Kol groaned when she unintentionally tugged on his hair.

Isabelle immediately let go breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he told her. "It felt good." Kol stole one more kiss before leading Isabelle away from the car and up the front steps. The pair stumbled through the door barely pushing it shut behind them. Kol kept his lips firmly connected with Isabelle's as they made their way slowly across to the stairs. Isabelle laughed when she stumbled her back hitting the wall. She took Kol with her pulling him in for another kiss. Kol covered her body with his pinning her to the wall.

Kol kissed down her neck and Isabelle's eyes slid closed. "Kol," she breathed.

"Well, this is a novelty," Rebekah said. Kol and Isabelle pulled apart to see Rebekah, Finn, Elena and Elijah stood there.

"What is?" Kol asked, not taking his eyes off Isabelle as she blushed. He hoped the others hadn't scared her by catching them.

"Isabelle moaning your name whilst awake."

"You're right," Kol said, smirking as he turned his head to look back at Isabelle. "In fact I like so much I think we'll take this upstairs so I can make it happen a few more times." Kol pulled her into his arms and disappeared upstairs with her not giving her chance to look at the amused expressions of his family.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Isabelle announced as soon as they were alone. Kol simply smiled and pointed to the other door led straight off his room.

Isabelle locked the door behind her and walked over to the mirror looking at her reflection. She could do this, she mentally told herself. Biting her lip she turned ready to head back out. She wondered now if Kol doubted how bad she wanted him. Might as well go all in, she thought. Slipping her dress over her head and dropping it to the floor, Isabelle looked back at her reflection. She was wearing a black strapless bra and lacy panties. They were nothing fancy but hopefully enough to get Kol going. She paused at the door and took a deep breath to calm herself before she unlocked it and stepped back through.

Kol's head shot up at the sound of the bathroom door unlocking. When Isabelle stepped back through in nothing but her bra and panties Kol's mouth went dry. He discarded the book he'd been attempting to read and climbed from the bed walking towards her at human speed. He paused mere inches from her not sure where he wanted to touch her first. The swell over breasts above her bra were just begging to be kissed, he could see her hardened nipples through her bra giving away her arousal. Her flat soft stomach led down to panties that he had almost an half an hour ago almost had his hands underneath.

She was driving him crazy without even trying. "My god, Isabelle," Kol almost whimpered. Sliding his hands around her bare waist, he pulled her to him. "You're beautiful." He placed a kiss to her neck and Isabelle sighed melting into him. Kol captured her mouth in a searing kiss and Isabelle moaned. She wanted his mouth on her, just like he had teased her with back at the Grill. Kol moved his hands up her back to the clasp of her bra and then pulled away from the kiss asking her with his eyes if this was okay.

"Yes, God Kol, please," Isabelle begged. He unhooked the clasp easily and slid her bra off discarding it behind him. Kol's hands covered Bella's breasts, teasing her already hardened peaks with his fingers. "That feel's amazing."

"I've barely even started, Isabelle." He pinched her nipple gently and she gasped. "The things I can do to you, they'll make you feel good. So good."

"Please, Kol," Isabelle breathed out. Kol met her eyes and she bit her lower lip earning a groan. He spun her around and pulled her back against him. The friction of his clothes against her bare skin only served only to heighten her arousal. Isabelle made a desperate noise in her throat.

He pulled her hair at one side back and attached his lips to her neck. Isabelle leaned against him, letting him have free reign over her body, she wanted to feel what he would do. His hands trailed down to her breasts before cupping them. "I'm going to worship every inch of your body, Isabelle. With my hands." He rolled her nipples between his fingers and she let out a cry of a pleasure that let Kol know just how much she was enjoying this. "My mouth." He kissed the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. "My tongue." He accentuated his last statement by tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. Isabelle shuddered and arched her back, pushing into his hands, desperate for more. Kol smirked against her skin. "Someone's getting eager."

"Yes," Isabelle moaned. "Kol, I want more." She turned to face him, pulling him into the kiss her heatedly, her tongue tentatively slipped through his lips and clashed with his. He tasted was amazing, and his clothes were deliciously rubbing her against her. Kol let her have control momentarily. Isabelle wrapped his hair in her fingers and she continued her exploration. Kol pulled back slowly before gently kissing down her neck to her collarbone while walking back Isabelle back to the bed. He lowered her down to it before straightening back up.

Isabelle looked beautiful like this. Her heated eyes met his and she bit her lip. Kol slipped his shirt over his head and his pants off before climbing between her legs. He lad his body over Bella's and captured her mouth for one long heated kiss.

Whilst Kol kissed her, he traced his hands down her body skimming her breasts quickly before curling his fingers under the waistband of her panties. Kol opened his mouth to speak but he never got chance to say whatever it was because someone knocking on Kol's door interrupted. Kol groaned dropping his forehead against Isabelle's gently. He pulled himself away from her and walked silently across the room.

Isabelle took a moment to admire his body. Her imagine could never have done him justice. Kol opened the door and found Elijah standing on the otherside. "This had better be important to be interrupting us," Kol told him, only half joking.

"Damon Salvatore has just turned up. He hasn't filled us in on the details yet but it would appear his younger brother and his friends have done something 'epically stupid', as Damon put it."

Kol sighed and looked back me round the door that was blocking me from Elijahs view. "Give us five minutes." Isabelle heard Elijah leave and Kol closed the door. He appeared back above a second later and Isabelle gasped. "As soon as we fix whatever mess the young Salvatore has made we are coming straight back to this room and I am not letting you leave for at least a week," Kol told her. Isabelle shuddered at the promise in his voice. Kol stole one last heated kiss before moving off her and holding his hands out for her to get up.

Isabelle didn't bother putting her bra back, she simply grabbed her dress from the bathroom and slipped it over her head. Kol turned to where she was stood by the door and groaned. "Isabella Petrova, you are driving me insane."

Kol took her hand and led her downstairs. When they reached the living room everyone was there. Finn stood beside the chair Sage was sat in and Rebekah, Elijah and Elena were sat on the sofa. Damon was leaning against the fire place.

Kol dropped down into the other chair and pull Isabelle into his lap. "So, what is so important?" Kol demanded.

Damon turned around with a sigh. "It would appear that my brother has not let go of his vendetta against Elijah, despite Klaus having failed and Elena surviving the ritual."

"Cut to what he has actually done," Kol demanded.

"Before Katerina was captured she told him the location of a certain vampire that wants you all dead and would help him."

"You have lost us," Elena said.

"I don't know who he is but Stefan came back looking all smug. When I asked him what he had done he said Mikeal was on his way to Mystic Falls."

Everyone in the room besides Damon and Elena tensed up. "It can't be. He was trapped by the Bennett witch, chained in a tomb in an old cemetary."

"Who is Mikeal and why do you all look so frightened?" Elena asked.

"Every vampire should be wary of Mikeal, Elena," Isabelle told her. "He is a vampire that hunts vampires."

"Why?" Elena asked her gaze flickering from one person to the next. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he hates that we exist, called us a plague on this earth and said we need to be eliminated," Elijah explained.

"Okay," Elena drew out the word. "But who is he?"

"Mikeal is our father, Elena." Elena snapped her head round looking at Elijah stunned.

"And he is hunting you?"

"He has been for centuries. He and our mother did this to us to protect us but they did not know the side effect of spell. The blood lust. They made us this then condemned us for following our new nature. Our mother made our father the ultimate vampire hunter before she died. He has the only weapon in existence that can kill us. A stake carved from a white oak tree."

Isabelle unconsciously leaned further into Kol. She had only just found him, she wasn't going to let some ancient vampire with twisted ideals take him away from her. "We know he is on way now though, we can be ready for him. He won't just barrel in, he will have a plan."

They all dispersed over the next half hour and Kol eventually led Isabelle back upstairs. Once they were back in his room Isabelle immediately buried her face in Kol's chest. "I won't let him take you from me, Kol."

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. Kol pulled her chin up and kissed her gently. The mood quickly shifted then and Kol smirked when he pulled back. He eased the straps of her dress of her shoulders letting it pool at her feet "I believe we were in the middle of something when we were rudely interrupted." Isabelle gasped when Kol attached his lips to her neck, walking her back towards the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Posted on 18/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Isabelle let out a laugh as Kol kicked her dress aside and walked them across the room before tossing her on the bed. Kol grinned and crawled up above her pressing his lips over hers. Isabelle's laugh died off straight away. She placed her hands on either side of his neck and made a desperate noise in her throat.

Kol pulled back with a grin and Isabelle blushed. "Don't be embarrassed," Kol told her as he began kissing down her neck. Isabelle sighed at the feeling. She bit her lip before she let out a louder groan as his hand slid up her leg. Kol made a silent vow to kill anyone if they were interrupted again.

Isabelle sat up surprising him and kissed him slowly and passionately before pulling back. Kol looked down at her and his breath got caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Isabelle frowned as Kol remained where he was staring. "Are you okay?"

Kol's eyes snapped to hers, the sound of her voice breaking whatever trance he was in. Isabelle opened her mouth to speak again but Kol was kissing her before she could. Isabelle made a surprised noise but weaved her fingers into his hair and kissed him back. Kol kissed her fiercely not able to get enough of her. He released her lips kissing her neck and Isabelle sighed. Kol had known right from the moment he laid his eyes on her that he had feelings for her. But here in this moment he realised just how much. "Kol," Isabelle sighed. Kol stopped pulling back and looking down at her again.

"I love you," Kol whispered and Isabelle's eyes widened. She froze, staring up at him. He loved her?

Kol had never felt uncertain in his life but as Isabelle laid beneath him not responding he felt more and more uncertain with every moment. Kol opened his mouth to say something cutting or to take it back because now he felt embarrassed. "Say that again?" Isabelle whispered, putting her hand on his face.

Kol turned his face into the gesture, closing his eyes and Isabelle's chest tightened with a foreign emotion. She'd never felt like this before. "I love you, Isabelle," Kol repeated opening his eyes to look into Isabelle's. Isabelle smiled back at him.

"I love you too." Kol was kissing her again instantly, pressing her gently down into the mattress. He used one arm to keep the majority off his weight off her and the other found its way down to her leg, wrapping his fingers around the back of her knee. He ran his fingers up the back of her thigh before lifting her knee up to round his hip and grinding in to her. Isabelle groaned not breaking the kiss.

She slipped her hands under the bottom of his shirt, easing it up so she could explore. Kol pulled back from kissing her relishing in the feeling. Isabelle experimentally dragged her nails across his toned stomach and Kol groaned. "Isabelle," Kol managed to say, his tone held warning of how close he was to losing control. Isabelle grinned and pushed his shirt further up. Kol sat back helping her removing it. Isabelle took advantage of his distraction to flip their positions. "What are you doing?"

Isabelle simply grinned and shuffled lower down him so she could kiss his neck. The movement brought Isabelle's already hot centre into contact with Kol's dick through his pants. Isabelle let out a noise of surprise and dropped her head to chest for a moment. She sat all the way up and looked down to see how hard he was beneath his jeans. She looked up, meeting Kol's gaze her eyes burning with her need for him. Kol sat up, wrapping her hair in his fingers kissing her desperately. "I want you," Kol told her as he placed kisses on her neck just beneath her jaw.

Isabelle pushed him back down and her lips finally found their way to his neck. "I want you as well," Isabelle responded, her lips brushing the skin of his neck as she spoke. Kol let out a noise of need as Isabelle's lips trailed across his chest and toned stomach. Feeling brave Isabelle peaked her tongue out tasting the skin just above his jeans. Kol groaned unable to stop himself. His eyes shot open in surprise when he felt her hands on his jeans as she unbuttoned them. Isabelle wasn't sure what she was thinking, she just knew she wanted to see how hard he was. She also wanted to see if he'd make a similar noise to the one he had when she'd licked his lower stomach if she licked his dick. She couldn't bring herself to voice these thoughts so she was just going for it.

Isabelle had just got the zip down when Kol sat up and pulled Isabelle so she was facing him. Isabelle looked at him a little bit hurt. Did he not want her to? Kol shook his head and captured her lips in a kiss that had Isabelle leaning against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Isabelle sunk her hands into his hair and held on when Kol teased her mouth open his tongue tangling with hers. Isabelle hid her face in his neck when he pulled back. Kol placed his fingers under her chin tilting her head up to look at him. "Don't think I didn't want you to," Kol told her. "I wanted it more than you can imagine." Isabelle bit her lip as she listened. "I meant what I said before, this should be about you."

Isabelle moved closer, wrapping her legs around his waist feeling how hard he was again. Isabelle leaned up attaching her lips to his neck again. "I want to," she told Kol. "You could make it all about me or you could let me do this as well. I want to-" Isabelle broke off closing her eyes and biting her lip. Kol grinned and kissed her again, twisting them round so she was laid back underneath him. He placed a last few kisses on her lips before trailing his down her neck. He kissed his way to her breasts, teasing her nipples with his mouth and tongue when he got there. Isabelle groaned, she stopping thinking so much and gave herself over to feeling.

Isabelle let out a disappointed noise when he kissed lower across her stomach. He paused above the waistband of her panties, licking and gently biting making her writhe beneath him. "Kol," Isabelle begged making him grin. Kol spread her legs, settling down between them. He pressed his noise against her panties and took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes as the smell of how turned on she was making his already aching dick twitch. "Damn, Isabelle," Kol groaned. The tone of Kol's voice sent another wave of desire through Isabelle. Kol's eyes snapped open and met Isabelle's. He curled his fingers under the waist of her panties and began pulling the down. He made sure his fingers trailed all the way down her legs before he finally slipped them off, tossing them away. He started by placing a kiss to the inside of her knee and working his way back up until he way laid between her legs.

Kol could not take his eyes off her, spread out and so ready for him. He felt quite confident that he could slide inside her easily she was so wet. Isabelle began to feel self-conscious having him staring at her so intimately. She attempted to close her legs, Kol stopped her placing his hand gently on the inside of her thighs. He leaned forward before she could feel self- conscious again and tentative licked her hot centre. Isabelle responded immediately. Her hand went to his hair, her legs opened further for him and she let out a desperate cry. Kol teased her licking her gently without using much pressure. "Kol," Isabelle cried.

Kol shifted, putting one of her legs over his shoulder and licked her with a little more force. Isabelle couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Kol's tongue had her arching her back and screaming. Kol placed one hand on the inside of her leg still on the bed and held her still. He continued to lick her, swirling his tongue over her clit before he moved lower. Isabelle let out a scream of his name when he dipped his tongue inside her. "Kol! Oh, oh. So good. Please—" Isabelle's next words died off as Kol shifted again and teased her clit with a few licks before gently sucking it into his mouth. Isabelle finally came with a scream. Kol grinned against the inside off her leg, placing gentle kisses there as she went limp on the bed.

Kol pulled back looking up at her smug. Everything about her drove him wild. He could still taste her on his tongue. The idea of lowering his head and making her orgasm again using his mouth popped into his head. He couldn't do that, could he? He looked up into Isabelle's blissed out face again and decided he could. Clearly she had enjoyed it so why not? Kol lowered his head sweeping his tongue all the way up her. Isabelle's eyes shot back open as pleasure shot through her again. "Kol," she cried. It didn't take long for Kol to make her come the second time.

He laid down on the bed beside her and pulled Isabelle into his arms with her head on his chest. Isabelle's eyes fluttered shut her body still humming from the two orgasms Kol had given her. "That was amazing," Isabelle told him. Kol smiled and silently agreed with her. Kol remembered vividly Isabelle screaming below him. Kol's dick twitched at the thought and Isabelle's eyes shot open. She looked up at Kol with smirk having been reminded of what she was thinking about earlier. She moved so she was straddling him. She shifted abit so she could slide Kol's already unzipped pants down his legs. Kol sat up helping her take them off.

Isabelle kept her eyes on his for a moment before she looked down. Kol was hard and long beneath his boxers. Isabelle's hand shook a little as she reached for the waistband of them. Kol reached out taking his hand in hers. "Are you sure you want to?" Kol asked. He didn't want her to do anything she wasn't ready for. Isabelle looked back up into his eyes. Was she? She had no idea what to expect. She thought about how Kol had made her feel. All she wanted was to do that for him.

Isabelle raised Kol's hand that was holding hers and dropped a kiss to the tips of his fingers before she moved her hands to his boxers again. This time she didn't hesitate to pull his boxers down. Isabelle focused on pulling them down and dropping them over the edge of the bed before she moved to look back at Kol. She held his heated eyes for a moment before hers trailed downward. Isabelle swallowed at the sight of him hard for her. She licked her lips involuntarily and Kol groaned. "Isabelle," Kol pleaded.

Isabelle moved her mouth was level with his dick and she couldn't take her eyes off him. She reached up and gently wrapped her hand around him. Kol let out a strangled noise at her tentative touch. Kol didn't feel like anything she was expecting. He was hard but his skin felt soft beneath her fingers. Isabelle leaned forward and teased the tip with her tongue. Kol weaved his fingers into her hair and made a noise of desperation. "Isabelle, please." Isabelle smiled, she swirled her tongue around the end of him before easing him into her mouth. Kol groaned and Isabelle made a noise of pleasure. He felt so good in her mouth. Was there anything about Kol that wasn't amazing?

Isabelle kept one hand wrapped around Kol's hard length and the other went to his hip holding him still. She rolled her tongue round him as she slid her mouth up and down. All Kol could think about was how amazing her mouth felt. It didn't take long for Isabelle to bring Kol to the edge of his orgasm. Kol gently pulled Isabelle away from him and brought her up to kiss him. Kol grasped her hips sliding his hard length against her hot centre. Isabelle cried his name, she wanted him inside her more than she ever thought possible.

Kol had to stop and he eased Isabelle's hips away moving her upwards a bit so she was directly on his hard on. He could still feel how wet she was which wasn't helping. Isabelle looked down at him uncertain. His dick against her had felt amazing and she wondered why he had stopped. "That felt amazing. Beyond amazing actually. I had to stop or you would have made me come," Kol explained.

Isabelle blushed, biting her lip. "So why did you stop?"

Kol slid his hand round the back off her neck, pulling her down to kiss him for a moment. "I want to be inside you, Isabelle," he told her. Isabelle bit her lip but nodded. Kol had intended to go on top but having Isabelle above him proved too tempting a prospect. Kol grabbed her hips gently moved so she was above. Isabelle held his eyes uncertain as Kol guided her down onto him and when she felt him against her Isabelle let out a groan. Kol eased inside her, filling her slowly. Isabelle placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, moaning long and low in her throat. "Kol," she groaned.

"I know," Kol told her his voice strained. "God, you feel amazing Isabelle."

Kol kept his hands on her hips but didn't try to encourage her to move until she got used to the size of him. It didn't take long for Isabelle to start to move above him, Kol used his hold on her hips to help her find a steady rhythm. One of Kol's hands slipped away, grabbing the bed sheet in his fist as Isabelle steadily moved faster. Isabelle straightened up and moved harder against him. Kol opened his eyes and looked up watching her. She had her head tilted back and her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open as she let out a string of moans. "Kol," Isabelle cried as she tightened around him. Kol grasped both her hips again, pushed his heels against the bed and met her thrust for thrust. Moments later Isabelle came round him with a loud shout of pleasure.

It took all the control Kol had not to come with her. Isabelle dropped down gently, curling into his chest with him still inside her. Once Isabelle's breathing has eased off he flipped them over quickly so he was hovering above her. Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but Kol stopped her by pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back into her. Isabelle cried out in appreciation arching her back. Kol's eyes were drawn to her breasts and he took Isabelle's shout of pleasure as all the encouragement he needed to carry on at a bruising pace. He lowered his head to capture her nipple in his mouth. Isabelle's screams increased in volume as Kol invaded her every sense. All Isabelle could do was cling to him as he made her come for the fourth time that night.

Kol couldn't hold back this time, he thrust just a couple more times as Isabelle came beneath him before he followed her. He buried his face in her neck, muffling his own groan of satisfaction. They both remained where they were for a few minutes after. Kol gently pulled out of her, rolling them over so he could pull Isabelle into his arms and cover them up with the bed sheets. Kol looked down at her with a smile as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. He dropped a kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arms more firmly around her and closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Posted on 11/06/2016. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Kol woke up slowly and it quickly became apparent that what had woken him up was Isabelle. He voluntarily let out a groan at the feel of her lips on his neck. "Mmmmm, Isabelle," he whispered quietly.

"Morning," she murmured against his neck.

Her hand drifted down to where he was already getting hard. Kol grinned and flipped her over pining her to the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Seducing my boyfriend?" Isabelle asked with fake innocence. Kol smirked at her expression but his mind was mulling over what she said. He guessed he was her boyfriend now. And while that made him happy but simply being her boyfriend didn't seem a strong enough word to cover how he felt about her. Kol filed that away to think about later and leaned down to kiss Isabelle as he settled between her legs.

* * *

Nearly four hours later well after noon Isabelle and Kol finally left the bedroom. Kol hastily threw on some jeans and Isabelle was wearing one of his button down shirts. She had raised an eyebrow when Kol first tossed it her way but he had pointed out that they wouldn't be leaving the bedroom for long. Kol was gonna make them something to eat and they would have some blood then he was taking her straight back upstairs. He planned on keeping her there for the majority of the next week just like he had promised her.

Isabelle sat on the kitchen island drinking her blood as Kol cooked shirtless. Her eyes keeping trailing down his toned back as he moved. Isabelle actually let out a quiet sigh when he leaned over to get plates out giving her a good view of his ass. Kol straightened up and grinned while still facing away from her. He put the plates down on the top and turned to face her. Isabelle bit her lip at the expression on his face as he approached. Kol cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

"You're insatiable," he told her when he pulled back. Isabelle grinned and pulled him back to kiss her again. "I've created a monster." Isabelle laughed and Kol kissed her again. The couple were still kissing when Elena and Elijah walked in a short while later. Elena smiled up at Elijah when he cleared his throat. Kol and Isabelle pulled apart both of them smiling unapologetically.

Kol moved away from her and finished off cooking. Isabelle watched him with a smile and Elena approached. "Are you happy?" she asked her friend quietly. They both knew the men in the room could hear but they both kept quiet giving them at least the illusion of privacy.

"Very," Isabelle told Elena. Her eyes trailed back to back to Kol and she smiled. Elena stepped away to approach Elijah. The two were about to leave Isabelle and Kol alone when the front door suddenly opened and Rebecca led Damon in.

"We've found something," Damon said as they stepped into the kitchen. Kol stopped what he was doing and turned. Isabelle put her blood down jumping off the worktop. They all converged on Damon and Rebecca as he placed as old piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

Kol frowned as he looked down at it. "What is this?" Kol asked.

"We were talking to Sage and Finn last night and Sage mentioned something about there being another white oak tree after the original one burned. And it just so happened that it was planted here in Mystic Falls," Damon explained.

"Carry on," Elijah told him.

"Back in 1864 one of the businesses my dad owned was the local lumber mill. So I pulled out the records from the year the trees in that location were cut down." He tapped the paper. They all looked at it curious. "So they kept records of what the trees were made into. Most of it was furniture which we have no way of tracking down but there is one thing that was made that we know is still somewhere that we can get to it."

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"It was used to make the Mystic Falls welcome sign down on Wickery Bridge."

"Does anyone know about this?" Isabelle asked.

"No, when we were talking to Sage we were here so no one else over heard and I burned the rest of the records from that year so even if saint Stefan does find out somehow he'll hit a roadblock."

"You guys were in last night, weren't you?" Kol asked with a frown. "We didn't hear any of this."

"Yeah, you guys were pretty preoccupied," Damon said, being kind of discreet in a way that was out of character. Isabelle bit her lip look at Kol who smirked.

"How about you two go put more suitable attire on?" Elijah suggested looking at Kol and Isabelle. "It would appear we have somewhere to be."

Kol nodded and took Isabelle's hand leading her from the room. The two reappeared back down stairs a short while later. "Where are Damon and Rebekah?" Isabelle as she and Kol walked in hand in hand.

"They've gone to head off Stefan and the others just in case they know about the White oak," Elijah explained. He held out his hand for Elena. "Shall we?" Elena slipped her hand into his and the four of them headed out.

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken when they finally reached Wickery Bridge. Elijah led the way to where the sign was. "Doesn't this seem a little bit too easy to you?" Isabelle asked as she looked around. Elijah paused turning back to the others just has his phone began to ring in his pocket.

Elijah pulled it from his pocket. "Finn?"

"Rebekah has just called. Stefan knows what you are doing. I believe he is going to inform Mikael. I suggest you hurry up and get back to the manor."

"Thank you brother," Elijah said before he hung up. "Let's move this along shall we?"

The four of them removed the old sign and split one small section off. Just enough to make a single stake. The piled the rest up and burned it making sure to scatter the ashes left behind.

* * *

They arrived back at the manor at the same time as Rebekah and Damon. "Did you get it?" Rebekah asked. Isabelle produced the piece of wood. "That's all there was?"

"We burned the rest," Isabelle told her. Rebekah nodded and they all headed inside.

Once they were all in the kitchen Isabelle turned to the others. "So what do we do now?" Damon asked. "You said Mikael will have a plan."

"Yeah, he will," Elijah said, pouring himself a drink and moving to stand by Elena. "There's no telling what he will do. We just have to be prepared."

"He'll know we have the white oak stakes," Elena said.

"Actually he won't," Damon said. Everyone turned to face him. "I've dosed Caroline and Damon up with vervain and locked them in the Cellar of the Boarding house."

"What about the witch?" Isabelle asked.

"She's seen what you can do. She won't try move against us."

Isabelle nodded. "So, now we just wait."

"Yeah," Elijah agreed. "Now we wait."

Elijah placed down his empty glass and took Elena's hand leading her from the room. "I need to go back to the Boarding house to keep an eye on Caroline and Stefan," Damon told Rebekah.

"I'll come with you," Rebekah said.

Kol turned to Isabelle once they we're alone. Her expression clearly showing the fear she was feeling at Mikael being in Mystic Falls. "He won't hurt us, Isabelle," Kol assured her.

Isabelle didn't say anything. She grabbed the collar of Kol's jacket and kissed him desperately. Kol pulled back after a few moments. He picked Isabelle up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kol moved at vampire speed eager to get her back up to what he was becoming to consider their room. Kol put her down on her feet. "Move your stuff into this room?" Kol asked.

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. I want you to share this room with me."

"Okay," Isabelle agreed and Kol smiled pulling her back up to kiss him. Isabelle pushed his jacket off his shoulders and immediately set about unbuttoning his shirt. Kol groaned against her lips when Isabelle's hands roamed over his chest. She pushed his shirt off next leaving him naked from the waist up. Isabelle stepped back away from him shrugging her jacket off and pulling her dress over her head. Kol groaned as he looked at her.

"You're killing me Isabelle," Kol told her. Isabelle grinned and approached him again wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. Kol wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back. She moved away from him a little bit reaching between them and unfastening his pants, sliding her hands beneath them to push them off. Kol stepped out of them and Isabelle pulled him backwards with her towards the bed. Isabelle landed on the bed with Kol above her. Kol quickly rid Isabelle of her remaining clothes. Isabelle helped Kol out his boxers. Kol only brushed his fingers over her once to feel how ready she was for him.

Kol settled between her legs, easing inside her with one swift movement. "God, Kol," Isabelle groaned gripping his shoulders.

"I know," Kol said, his lips against her neck.

* * *

Kol was laid with Isabelle wrapped his arms a short while later listening to the rain pound against the window. His thoughts had drifted back to what he been thinking about earlier. He didn't just want Isabelle to be his girlfriend. She meant much more to him than that. Kol remained where he was until her heard Isabelle's breathing even out indicating that she had gone to sleep. Kol slipped from beneath him gently and dressed quietly before leaving.

He bumped into Elijah and Elena in the kitchen. It didn't take a genius to figure out by the way they were dressed that they had been doing exactly what he and Isabelle had. Kol smirked leaning against the entry way to the kitchen. "Elena, would you mind very much if I steal my brother away for an hour?" Kol asked.

"Of course not," Elena said.

"Give me a few moments to get dressed?" Elijah requested. Kol nodded and stepped into the entry way to wait. Elijah stepped down stairs ten minutes later and they both left without a word.

Twenty minutes later Kol and Elijah were stood side by side looking into the window of the shop. "Are you sure about this?" Elijah asked.

"I'm certain. She is special, but you already know that. Do I have your blessing?"

"Do you need it?"

"Well no, but you are the closest thing Isabelle has to family. She loves you. She'll want you to be a part of this."

"Then of course you do," Elijah told him.

"Help me pick it out?" Kol asked.

"After you," Elijah said holding his arm out. Kol stepped through the door to the jewellery shop first with Elijah following.

* * *

**A/N: Posted on 12/06/2016. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


End file.
